Moon's Force
by BlackRuby
Summary: When she'd had enough, all ties with the Earth were severed. Now a war has been started and old friends must help to fight. Epilouge up! SereArtemis R&R please!
1. Home of Moons

A/N: A new little fic that wouldn't leave me be until I wrote it! So here it is! I'm doing something, I think, that has never been done before! This story will be a…Serena/Artemis!!!!

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own SM, but I do own this plot and any new characters that appear.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Title: Moon's Force

Chapter One

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Sailor Moon ran as fast as her scratched legs would carry her. The leader of the sailor scouts had been running for almost ten minutes and had called the scouts fifteen minutes ago. She couldn't think about what was taking them so long to get here, she was to busy being chased by this lone youma. Her running ceased when there was no more places to run. Turning around she saw the thing only ten yards away and gaining.

- Think fast Serenity old girl, how the hell do I get out of this??- The blonde shut her eyes thinking of all her possible solutions and in a second was running to meet the youma now two yards away.

Moon jumped up into a spin kick and knocked the youma to the ground with a thud. After landing on the green thing, she kneeled down, and pinned it's arms behind it's back.

" Who are you working for youma? Tell me or your not gonna have opposable thumbs anymore." She backed her threat up with twisting the thumbs in a painful direction. 

" Grrr…no one….ahhh! I swear I speak the truth, you've already killed my master long ago in the great battle of Mistress Nine!" Sailor Moon nodded and got up off the youma's back. With a gloved finger to her chin she began to think of what to kill it off with.

- Why not an old atta- - A scream was ripped from her throat. Her head snapped from the twisted evil grin of the youma to her left arm where a dagger was stabbed into her flesh. Wrenching the weapon out painfully, her good arm went up to grab her tiara. 

" Moon Annihilation!" The golden tiara transformed itself into the discus that had helped her in the past and made the youma into moon dust. Her tiara returned to her forehead and she began to walk as a breeze picked up. It gave her a rush when ever she used an attack from her Silver Millennium days. 

In an abandoned ally Sailor Moon detransformed into her daily persona. Serena grabbed her arm to hold back the bleeding while she made her way to Rei's temple for the meeting she was a half hour late for. Looking left and right, then up the side of the building for quick measurements on how high it was. With a small leap she scaled the building and started a quicker route to the temple.

***

Serena couldn't believe the hatred that came from her once trusted friends. When she'd arrived at the temple and tried to explain why she was late again, they'd wouldn't listen. True it had only been Rei and Mina who had yelled at her, until Luna got in on the entire thing. Her whole night was this now, pounding the hell out of her pillow to get out her anger. When she'd confronted her _beloved _Darien on it all, he agreed with them! The next thing Serena knew was that she was leaving the team. Serena had made sure not to denounce her title as Sailor Moon though. No, she would stay on as Sailor Moon and work alone if her other Senshi went against her. The blonde had her reason now, her reason to leave the her pathetic future with the Prince of Earth, and the Earth itself…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

" Rei? Hellllloooo?! Anyone here?" Lita walked into the quiet room where they held their meetings. Everyone was silent. Ami was silently crying and Artemis was trying to comfort her. Everyone else just looked angry, especially Rei.

" What's going on? Ami why are you crying?" 

Heads popped up to see the lightning Senshi standing confused. Ami ran into her crying. Lita immediately wrapped her arms around her friend in a warm hug to get her to stop.

" Oh Lita! She's gone! They made her leave!" Ami pointed an accusing hand over to Rei, Mina, Darien, and Luna. Lita glared and Rei stood up looking innocent.

" Lita! Wouldn't you want a real leader for once? How can you defend that weakling?" The innocence had gone and nothing but hatred glowed on Rei's face.

" She's not weak! How many times has she saved your life? Or brought you back?" Lita grabbed Ami's hand and left them all then, Artemis following behind.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Serenity watched with a grin as Lita yelled back at Rei and the others. She'd always known who her true Senshi protectors were. With a soft smile, the Princess left the Mists room where she was able to watch all the happenings of Earth. The soft click of her heels was the only sound her empty Palace. It was drafty since it's resurrection, but only because she was the only one in it. 

Her need for over ten hours of sleep had become more normal since her return to her home. The amount of food she ate cut back too, since now the crystal could draw it's energy from the Moon. But it wasn't time for her to think of that, she had plans she needed to take care of…

" Pluto!" The Senshi of Time appeared in front of her princess, bowing immediately.

" I trust you have been watching?" Pluto stood and nodded, following Serenity as she started to walk.

" Why have you returned so soon Serenity? What about Prince Endymion?" 

" I'm afraid the relationship between the Moon and Earth has severely changed. Endymion died over a thousand years ago. As did all my Senshi except for you. Since the rebellion of Mars and Venus, I decided to return to my home. Do you blame me Sailor Pluto?" Pluto shook her head, she couldn't argue, and she didn't want to.

" No, Princess, I do not blame you for your actions. Small lady will be missed." 

" She will be born Setsuna. Besides, she was always a child of the Earth with the powers of the Moon." 

" What is it that you need for me to do?" Serenity smiled.

" Watch over the four who have betrayed me. Report anything strange…especially in the next few hours. Go." 

Pluto did nothing but nod and return to her post…

***

Artemis paced back and forth on Lita's living carpet. He couldn't help but worry about the Princess of the Moon. The white cat had always held a certain love for the girl, what type of love he may never know. It didn't matter right now, he knew Serenity was planning something.

" Artemis." A soft angelic voice called his name and so he turned to see Serenity standing their in a medieval gown of white and silver. A cape of soft white and silver lining inside it draped over her shoulders. Her silver blonde hair fell over her shoulders with two braids pulled together in the back of her head. Artemis blushed at the site of her.

" You returned to the Moon, haven't you Princess?" It was more of a statement than a question, but she nodded anyways.

" I need you to full fill my plans dear guardian, but for this you must return to the old ways." He nodded and a soft white light encased him, leaving behind the human version of Artemis in it's leave.

" Come, we must leave before Jupiter wakes." They joined hands and were gone….

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

A/N: This is a very crappy beginning, but I promise it will get better!!! Review please!!!!! I would be verrrry grateful! C ya!

JupeJupe ^_^


	2. Orange House

A/N: I'm in a very writery type mood, so I guess I'll just keep going! This story may be one where some of them turn on Serenity, but it's got one hell of a twist! And know, the main pairing is only part of it! But I'm sure you all can guess what's coming… Oh and thanks to the reviews I've got!!!! Glad you all like it so much!!!

Disclaimer: Unless you all think I'm the disguised creator of Sailor Moon, I don't own SM!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Title: Moon's Force

Chapter Two

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Artemis and Serenity appeared inside Mina's room, where her and Luna slept peacefully.

" Are you sure my lady?" Artemis glanced at her, blushing again at her beauty.

" Yes. Look at them." Serenity glared, gesturing to their sleeping frames.

" They don't even toss in their sleep at what they have done. Nor worry as to what will befall them. This a very appropriate punishment." 

Serenity approached the bed with grace, putting a finger to touch the crescent upon the black cat's head. It glowed and disappeared. Making sure that Mina didn't awake from sensing any power, Serenity placed her palm over Mina's forehead and chanted quietly to herself. An orange glow bathed the room and soon an orb of the orange light lay in the princess's hands. 

" They will remember nothing correct?" 

" Yes dear guardian, they will be ordinary. We must go now. There is two others to be punished." 

The black cat once knowing itself as Luna awoke then, but just purred, and fell back into the world of dreams…

***

The Moon Princess was very unhappy now. The site before her was so disgusting it made her want to vomit right there. Her hatred swelled for them, but she forced it down, knowing that this was what was to be. She'd known that both Rei and Darien betrayed her, even despised her, but their shame had exceeded her own imagination. It was now, Serenity realized how naïve she'd been.

Before her was a bed of rumpled sheets, entangled limbs, and black hair. Rei had gotten what she'd wanted, and Darien had now gotten his. Artemis placed his hand gently on his Princess's shoulder. Feeling her shaking under his touch, either be from anger or sadness, he doubted he'd ever know.

" Princess?" She turned with a strained smile and took his hand off her shoulder.

" I'm fine Artemis. But I swear, they will get what they deserve. I must finish my job now…and give these two a slight push in the _right_ direction." With a grin Serenity moved over to the side of the bed and placed her palm over Rei's forehead. 

The room was bathed in a deep red as the essence of Sailor Mars removed itself from the raven haired girl's body. Once the orb was in her hands shining a lighter more majestic red, Serenity handed it to Artemis, then bended over to chant something while her delicate finger was placed on Darien's forehead. When she was done, the blonde rejoined hands with Artemis and they were back on the Moon.

The brightness of the orbs was growing in volume and becoming unstable. Artemis handed them back to Serenity, who took them. She held them out and released them into the warm air of the night.

" Follow them Artemis. Do not report back until the essence of each sailor has found a worthy hostess. Bring them back immediately. Go." Artemis smiled and bowed. The handsome white haired man waved goodbye as he flew away, trailing the orbs of the light back to the Earth.

Serenity put a hand to her head and made her way slowly back into the Palace. Whilst walking down the hallway to her bedroom, her name was called behind her.

" Serenity!" Turning sharply, a grin graced her lips, and she started to run to the figure down the hall. The person laughed and whirled her around in a hug.

" Uranus! I missed you so! You have no idea how glad I am to have you back! Are the others with you?" The short haired blonde nodded, still grinning herself.

" Yes, we are all here. Pluto brought all five of us to stay with you until the end of your days." Serenity smiled, though her eyes said she was confused.

" Five? Who else but you outers to bring home?" Uranus laughed.

" Mercury and Jupiter of course! Did you not want them here?" Serenity had the urge to smack her forehead, but forced it down. Her head hurt enough from all the day has brought already, and her arm still hurt. She'd forgotten about her her wound.

" Yes, I'd forgotten all about them! I wanted them both home where they should be. Oh what a day it has been." Uranus smiled and began to walk her leader to her bedroom door.

" We all know you must be tired Princess, so we planned to have a big breakfast tomorrow morning. Lita has it all planned out. I expect to see you up since you know longer need to sleep so much." Serenity hugged her tall friend goodnight and went into her bedroom for her first good sleep in years…

****

* A Week Later * 

Artemis was quite tired of flying now, he had the dry taste of cloud stuck in his mouth. He'd been all over the world now. The white haired man had seen London, again, Rome, New York, France, Mexico, California, even Indonesia! He was so tired he could barely think straight but he forced himself on. Artemis had chased the orbs all the way back to where it had all started: Tokyo, Japan. 

His feet touched ground in a small neighborhood of small houses, now running after the orbs on foot. He stopped at a house farther down the road, it was orange, a very strange orange house. The shutters were light blue, the door a dark green, and the porch was a dark purple. He ran inside to follow the orbs and see who they absorbed into this time. 

After tripping over a shag water-green rug, he looked up to see the orbs fly into two woman around twenty. His face paled at the four standing before him. One girl with short dark green hair blinked at him once and looked to the others.

" Ya know, he sorta looks like what Artemis would look like if he were human."

Standing up and dusting himself off from his fall, he stared, drained of color and shocked.

" You four?!?!" Then with a thud he collapsed, exhausted from the loss of energy since he'd started this happy search…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

A/N: Sorta short, but will get longer! Who did the orbs holding the essence of Sailor Mars and Venus choose? Why was Artemis so shocked? What's in store for the betrayers of the Moon? Most of it's waiting in the next chapter! Review Review! Ideas are verrrry welcomed!!! Thanks once again! C ya!

JupeJupe ^_^


	3. Risky Life

A/N: Well I did want it to be a surprise but…I'm sure you all know who the new Mars and Venus are already! There's really nothing to say, so read on!

Disclaimer: U know that I know that u know that I know that I do not own SM. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Title: Moon's Force

Chapter Three

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

At the moment the rain outside was all that could be heard. Night had come quickly that night for the four sisters, residents of the strange orange house among all the white and soft blues. They'd laid their guest on their dark blue couch and put food and a drink on the coffee table if he were to wake up. Four sets of different colored eyes were on the man at this second, all wondering who he was, and what hit their two sisters.

" Maybe he was sent by Sailor Moon? That crescent on his forehead seems real enough." Prisma looked to her sisters, who nodded approvingly.

" Think he can explain why me and Avery feel so strange? And those light orbs too." 

" Probably, but it felt so strange. Anyways, I'm gonna go make some cocoa or something. Call me if he wakes up finally." Avery got up and left through a swinging door into the kitchen. Prisma followed soon after, telling Catsie to watch their new visitor.

Birdie mumbled something in her sleep that was inaudible and woke up with a start. Catsie jumped out of her chair, hand over her heart in her fright. 

" Birdie don't do that!" Birdie just smiled at her sister as she sat and looked over at the white haired man.

" He never woke up?" Catsie shook her dark purple hair. 

" We think Sailor Moon sent him." 

" Makes sense… Lets play a game of chess while we wait. Promise I'll go easy this time." Birdie grinned wile grabbing the chess set and sitting across from her older sister.

" No cheating." The light blue haired girl just giggled and they started to play.

**

Somewhere around one in the morning the man on the couch started to stir. His hand going to his head and he sat up. Artemis tried to stand but found he had too much of a headache. His dark blue eyes readjusted themselves to the unlit room. Trying to stand again, he succeeded for a few steps, but the room began to spin and he stripped over the coffee table. The table over turned and the glass on it smashed after bouncing off the rug and back at the table. The noise Artemis created caused the four sisters to wake and run down stairs.

" Hey! That was my fave glass!" Birdie ran to pick of the few pieces before more were crushed. Prisma and Avery helped poor Artemis up and set him back on the couch.

" Birdie, don't be so rude! Who are you and what flew into my sisters?!" Catsie smiled at Prisma, the green haired woman looked as if she would strike him dead if he were to move.

" Prisma that's not any better. Give the guy a sec!" Artemis stared un-shocked by all of this.

" I knew it would have been you four. What was absorbed into Avery and Catsie were the essence of Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars. You probably don't recognize me, I used to be a cat." Artemis jumped, or tried to, when arms encircled him in a collective group hug.

" We knew it was you! But why are Cat and Avery Sailors now?" Birdie looked at him expectantly. 

" Serenity will explain it but we have to get back home now." The four looked at him strangely.

" Where's home?" 

" The Moon."

***

Princess Serenity had been worrying the entire time Artemis was gone. What could be taking her dear guardian so long? Was he safe? Or had he been attacked while tracking the orbs? She shook her head to clear away the thoughts of him. Serenity had always loved him in a way she didn't want to investigate just yet. 

Serenity twisted in her bed, thoughts of horrible things happening to Artemis still plaguing her mind. Even thinking of all that had happened in the short week wasn't enough to take her to the land of dreams. A small scream escaped her when her ivory white doors opened without warning.

" Sere! Wake up!" Ami ran to her bed, still in her icy blue night gown. 

" What's the matter Ami?!" Serenity said, flustered from the intrusion.

" Artemis has come back with the Four Sisters!" At the sound of Artemis's name, Serenity jumped out bed, stepping into slippers and pulling her robe on. 

The two practically ran, or Ami chased Serenity, to the throne room where everyone was at one fifteen in the morning.

" Artemis!" Serenity ran to him, seeing how ill he looked.

" Avery and Catsie are the chosen ones Princess…" Artemis passed out, falling to the floor with Serenity to break his fall. Serenity put her hand to his forehead and gasped at how warm it felt.

" Oh he must have flown into some bad weather. Lita, Amara, take him to his room. Ami follow them and get his fever down quickly." The three acted, seeing the look in their Princess's eyes. 

" Serena, what's going on?" Catsie watched as Michelle helped Serenity off the marble floor.

" Oh I'm sorry! Come, let's move to a more comfortable room. I'll explain on the way." Everyone followed obediently behind the princess and into a room with many couches.

" Hotaru, would you light the fire please?" Hotaru did so and took her seat next to Serenity.

" So what's going on Serena?" Prisma leaned foreword, intent on finding out what was going on."

" Well, I've taken my throne her on the Moon and cut all ties with the Earth. Darien, Rei, Mina, and Luna have all betrayed me. As punishment I took away their memories since the beginning. Rei and Mina were stripped of their powers and I had sent Artemis out to find who were chosen to be the next Mars and Venus." 

" Me and Catsie." Serenity nodded to the brown haired woman and smiled happily.

" Yes, but you have the right to choose whether you want to or not. You would be giving up a lot." 

Catsie and Avery looked at each other, knowing what was on the other's mind. They turned back to Serenity and smiled brightly.

" Can our sisters stay with us?" 

" Of course! I would never separate you!" 

" Then we will protect you until the end of your days Serenity." Came their reply in unison…

***

The four sisters were welcomed into the family the next day. Prisma and Birdie received their own powers for protection and a crescent on their forehead. Avery and Catsie started their training as Senshi, getting used to even being a Senshi. Setsuna had allowed the four to watch what had happened on Earth before they had arrived at their new home, which they loved. They all understood now why their Princess had done what she had. 

At this moment Serenity could not be found. The blonde had not been seen all morning long, since after breakfast. There was one place they had yet to look, and they were not going to. Sensing that she was indeed there, all the Senshi went back to their duties…

**

" Are you feeling better my dear guardian? I was worried all the time you were gone." She smiled softly as dark blue eyes met hers and she blushed a soft pink.

" Yes, and I'm sorry to have worried you Serenity. Have the two agreed?" 

" They have. Even Prisma and Birdie are my protectors now, though not Senshi." Her hand brushed through his shoulder length white hair absent mindedly, even though Artemis noticed. 

" Are you happy it was them? I have a slight suspicion that you knew it would be them." Serenity giggled and he smiled at the sound.

" I know everything that concerns my court Artemis. Even about you." Surprise graced his face as she kissed his cheek and left him confused.

- I wonder if that's good or bad? - 

Sleep was nagging at him and with his thoughts, Artemis fell a sleep with a beautiful blonde princess roaming his dreams…

**********

Princess Serenity had turned up at lunch and confirmed she'd been to see Artemis in his room. Now they sat in the throne room, a circle of chairs to form the new council.

" This meeting is to inform you of what you might already know. As it is, we can not return to the Earth until after the effects of the meteor that will soon hit the planet ends, and all awakes." Jupiter looked from her friends to her leader.

" What about the family some of us have, not including myself?" Serenity frowned at this.

" Unfortunately, our Earth born families must remain on the Earth until we can proceed to bring them here, if they wish to come. Though how the meteor will affect them, we will not know. Some may not survive." Heads went down at the thought of the people that will be lost. 

" Mercury, you and I are the only ones with family there, correct?" 

" Yes, your highness, that is correct." Serenity frowned more and nodded.

" There is a chance that neither of our family will make it." 

" I understand Princess." 

Silence filled the room as all thought about the Earth.

" We must fill this Moon with a population like so long ago." 

" How will we do that Princess?" Pluto looked a bit alarmed at this, worry etched on her face.

" By the use of the Silver Crystal, Pluto. With all Senshi present, we will have enough power." 

They all stood, ready to travel outside. Pluto went in front of her princess, trying to stop her.

" Serenity! Shouldn't this wait until you've become more aligned with the Moon's power? You could be killed by this!" Serenity took her hand and Pluto suddenly felt relaxed.

" Setsuna, you know what is happening on the Earth at this moment. In one thousand years we can have an army ready to fight when the war comes. We must start now." 

With a soft but serious look to her protector of time, Serenity ventured outside into where the main city used to be, and in a minute, would be again…

***

Artemis jumped up in bed. His head ached painfully, but he sensed the power building around his princess. Moving from the bed to the door, not bothering to grab anything to shield him from the cold air, he hurried to the spot where the energy was gathering. There was one thing that she could be doing, and he could only think about how stupid it was do it now. Fear and frustration was rising in him, all that mattered was that Serenity didn't do what he thought…

Just as he appeared outside the gigantic doors of the gates around the palace he saw the light shoot up from the somewhere in the city. Artemis had to shield his eyes from the brightness, once it dimmed he moved faster. 

Once the guardian found them all in the city's square, he could not see the Moon Princess. Mars and Saturn moved to stop him, but only got shoved aside roughly as Artemis made his way to her. A small gasp coming from him, his fear coming true.

On the ground was a mass of white and silver cloth, mixed with cream colored limbs, and silver blonde hair. Mercury was checking her fast, fingers searching for a pulse. Artemis could barely think, he pulled her into his arms and felt relief flood through him feeling her breath on his neck.

" She's alive Mercury, stop your scanning. Did any of you try to stop her?! I'm sure you all knew how dangerous this is!" They hung their heads, shocked non the less at his anger. Neither of the Senshi tried to stop him when he stood up and started to fly back to the palace…

*** 

A groan came from the blankets of the massive bed, alerting Artemis and waking him from his own sleep. Serenity had been out a good four days. Her guardian had stayed by her side the entire time.

" Serenity, stay still and don't talk. Your still very weak from all that energy you used to bring back the populace." The blue eyed princess wasn't listening and sat up in her bed, back against the wooden headboard. 

" Artemis? You should be in bed, your still ill." Her voice was sleepy and she gave him a confused look when he started to chuckle.

" What's so funny my dear guardian? I will make it an order if you won't go willingly." A blush creped up her face as he took her hand and checked her temperature.

" Princess Serenity, you have been unconscious in a comatose state for the last four days. My cold has passed and since you are in bed, you will give no orders and take any given too you." Serenity stared wide eyed at the older man, though it was only by a few years even if he was. 

" Artemis! You don't expect me to stay in bed when I have a kingdom to rule! I haven't even started training yet! We only have one-" 

" We have one thousand years to train an army of thousands before any war with Earth is even thought of. Do you have any idea how stupid what you did was? Even if it worked, which it did." Artemis took his finger from her lips that he had used to keep her quiet and smiled happily.

" It worked? Then it was worth it." He frowned at that.

" Not if you were going to die from it Serenity." 

An argument was about to break out when the door opened to show Lita and Catsie with food. Both wearing medieval gowns of green and silver, and purple and silver. 

" Glad to see your awake Princess. Sorry if we interrupted your discussion, but you need to eat." Lita set the tray over Serenity's lap, while the princess still glared at her guardian.

" I'll be leaving then, there are some last minute problems concerning the new city." Catsie and Lita waved him goodbye, Serenity just looked the other way.

" What's wrong Sere? You two were acting like an old married couple." The blonde snapped her head to look at Catsie with a glare, but blushed, and peered down at her food.

" We were arguing over the fact that I took the chance on bringing back my people. You know Artemis, he's so…grumpy when this stuff happens. How a twenty-three year old can act like such a child, I'll never know!" The two giggled at her.

" Well, he'll make a very good king at least." 

" Oh! That's not very funny." Lita and Catsie broke into a fit of giggles while Serenity blushed a deeper shade of red at the idea.

" Of course it's not funny Sere, because we all know it's true. We also know how he will become king." 

" Fine, fine, you two win! Just don't tell anyone. I've got my kingdom in order, I don't need gossip that I'm in love with my guardian moving around like a snake." 

Catsie grinned, she'd been wanting to here that phrase. Lita groaned, green eyes happy at this announcement. The auburn haired woman was now out a hundred dollars. She should have known not to bet against a psychic… 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

A/N: A longish type chap, but hey, it's all good in the end! Since ff.net is being a pain, the next chapter won't be up for a few days. Review please! Cya!

JupeJupe ^_^


	4. Meteor Pregnancy

A/N: Here's another chapter! Sorry if things skip around a lot, I'm still organizing this fic. Promise it will get better! Well, read on and enjoy!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Title: Moon's Force

Chapter Four

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Rei couldn't believe her eyes, as accurate as they were. One night, that's all it had taken, one damn night. The test in her hand was right though, she knew it. Anger filled her eyes and she through the small object across the room and stomped out of her bedroom. The small stick came to a stop, a small positive side showing…her life was so over now.

The priestess couldn't think, who would she tell first? Grandpa Hino? Darien? With a sigh, she realized it didn't matter who she told first. Even if she her grandfather didn't kick her out, Rei would leave anyway. Her shame was thick with a nice outline of guilt, for letting everyone down. Why had she been so selfish and…she shuddered…easy.

**

" Grandpa?" The old man turned to see the tear stained face of his lovely granddaughter standing in the doorway of the sacred fire room. Worry filled his heart and he beckoned her forth to sit beside him.

" What's the matter Rei?" Fresh tears threatened to spill as Rei's lips trembled. 

" Grandpa, I've done something stupid. I'm afraid I have to leave the temple." 

His eyes widened in surprise. This was not what he expected.

" Why Rei? You have done so well, be proud!" Rei shook her head furiously and turned away.

" Grandpa…I'm, I-…I'm pre-gnant Grandpa." Grandpa Hino put a hand to his heart and almost fell back. This had been the last on his list of expectations of Rei Hino.

" Your, your…pregnant? Who? When? Oh Rei!" A sob pressed from his lips and he pulled her to him.

" I'm sorry Grandpa. I can't stay, I'll get him to help, but please don't worry." 

Rei kissed him goodbye and went back to her room, promising to call every week with news…

****

Darien fell down onto his couch, shock electrifying his brain. Mina stood in front of him, all a glow with her, well, pregnancy. He was going to be a father, at twenty-five! Mina sat down beside him, grabbed his arm tight, and squealed in her delight at going to be a mother at eighteen.

" Oh isn't it great Darien! We can get married and start a family!" He looked at the blonde with a soft look, still torn between fear and happiness.

" I I I think, Mina, that this is-" Darien blew out a breath when a knock came to his door. He opened it to find Rei on the other side, very unhappy.

" Darien Shields! See this little stick?!" Rei moved foreword, pushing him back into the living room by an armchair. 

" Ummm, a..uhhh…a tttest?" he stuttered out as he fell into the chair staring into her fiery amethyst eyes.

" Right _dear_ Darien. What type of test you ask? Oh, well I'll tell you! It's a pregnancy test with a positive sign!! You stupid asshole! You got me pregnant!" Shock installed itself back into the black haired man's system. A gasp came from Mina, who'd been watching with interest.

" You slept with Rei too?!" Rei looked to the blonde, acknowledging her for the first time since she'd arrived.

" What do you me 'too'?! Don't tell me he knocked you up too?!" Mina could only nod, anger and confusion dwelling within her.

" Well, your stuck with us both Darien!" Rei couldn't see past her anger, how could he just go sleep with another girl in just three days?!?! Let alone get her pregnant too! Her best friend since she'd been little, both bearing his child. This was going to be one hell of a nine months…

***

Darien did agree after many arguments with both women over taking care of Mina and Rei. He was very glad now, knowing that he was rich enough to do this. Darien bought a larger apartment in the building and all the things needed for his…girlfriends. People lost most of their respect for him, which made things more of a struggle. His money started to disappear at a more accelerated rate than before, causing even more of struggle.

Some where in the middle of summer, the temperature dropped drastically, and weather stations started broadcasting signs of a meteor headed towards the earth at a high speed. The strange thing, it wasn't on fire, more like a ball of ice…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Serenity, Artemis, and the Senshi watched from the Moon as the ice meteor impacted the planet above. In one thousand years all of the people would wake and a war would be on their hands. 

Unfortunately, Princess Serenity, ruler of the Moon, did not regain her strength for many years to come. Setting her back in everything she'd planned out. Her armies strengthened with her Senshi as did her loyal and handsome guardian Artemis. Everyday she watched them train for an hour, before going off to deal with her people. Serenity knew she loved the white haired man with her whole heart, but if Artemis was keen on returning her love, the blonde would not know for awhile. 

Serenity wanted to wait until she was better, watching from afar as none of the council grew a day older in their physical forms. Soon she found herself to be five hundred and eighteen years old, wise, and beautiful. When she started to train for the war, Serenity planned out how she would tell her dear Artemis…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

A/N: I know it skips a lot! Unfortunately something's are necessary to get to the actual story, which won't be that long, or maybe it will…Review and C ya!

JupeJupe ^_^


	5. Thawing

A/N: Well, since the site is working, and I've been off school now for a full two weeks (which is ridiculous in it's own right) I have time to keep this going before I'm bogged down with books studying for *gulp* midterms! Yea for me…anyway, enjoy!!

Disclaimer: You all know the truth, though I wish it were everything but, but yes, it's true, I do own sailor moon!….NOT!……*sniff*……….

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Title: Moon's Force

Chapter Five

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Councilor Mercury, or Ami Mizuno, walked with a small jump in her step. No, just to stop your thoughts where their going, it was not a happy jump, but one caused by something torn between anxiousness and fear. Her mind played back what had happened earlier before she was rushing off to find her leader..

* Ten Minutes Earlier *

" Councilor! Councilor Mercury!" The blue haired genius turned in her step to find a dark green haired woman running behind her.

" Senator Duori, what's wrong? You look absolutely frightened!" Mercury could only smile softly, though it was lined now with immense worry. This particular Senator was always calm.

" Councilor-"

" I'm off duty at the moment Duori." Lady Ami watched her bow hurriedly.

" My apologies Lady Ami, but I come to you with some disturbing news!" Duori looked scared again, this was something she'd never wanted to encounter.

" Oh! Well tell me quickly! I suppose I'm back on duty!"

*Present*

So Councilor Mercury was now in a sprint, gown hiked up so she could run. Her Princess was going to be so upset when she heard this…well, this was bad. Mercury paused before the great white double doors of the throne room. Princess Serenity was in a very important meeting right now, and it would not do to have one of her council members and Senshi walk in looking as she was. So Mercury fixed her ice blue gown with it's empire wait and short sleeves, caught her breath, and brushed her hair back in place, then had a guard open the doors…

" So you see ladies and gentlemen, it would be disastrous if…" Serenity trailed off her speech to see the doors open and a flushed Ami walk in. One look at the ice Senshi and Serenity knew something was terribly wrong. Her eyes were alive with fear and anxiety, her cheeks flushed pink, and her stride quick so not to make haste. Turning back to the members of the audience Serenity began to speak.

" Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm sorry for the interruption, this meeting will continue in one minute." Serenity left her post and moved swiftly to over to her council member.

" Councilor Mercury! This meeting was not to be interrupted! Your news must be very important!" Serenity's mind was racing with possible reasons.

" Princess, we have some major problems dealing with the Earth. A meeting of the council _and_ senators must be arranged now!" 

" Of course Mercury, call the others, tell them to be here in five min or else!" Mercury nodded and opened her communicator and started pressing buttons rapidly. Mean while Serenity returned to her post and smiled apologetically to her audience.

" I'm sorry to announce that this meeting must be postponed to a later date. The new date will be sent to you via your CU's. Good day." 

As soon as all the members were gone, the throne room was refurnished with a very large round table, chairs of all colors popping into place, each with their own symbol. A minute later Senators and Councilors alike stalked into the room flushed, taking their seats immediately. Serenity took her place and nodded to Mercury who stood and a large screen appeared on the wall with a model of Earth showing.

" As we all know, five hundred years ago the planet Earth was struck by an immense ice meteor which placed the entire populace in a sleep. Senators Duori, Gifft, Plir, Eon, and myself have been monitoring the planet since it started to thaw a week later, after the impact." The model of Earth vanished to show charts recording speed and thickness of the ice. 

" Over the last two years we have detected an acceleration in speed of the thawing of the ice. Today it has more that doubled, and has not stopped." Small gasps were heard around the table, eyes turning to Serenity who stood as the screen disappeared.

" Unfortunately, since the meteor is thawing so much quicker than we expected, we believe now that it will not last a thousand years. Instead, a new government on Earth should rise in just one year. Leaving us to expect an attack in three more. " The Princess paused and looked around the table, her gaze settling on Artemis. She blushed a small bit when his dark blue depths met hers and she removed her gaze.

" Now, the day is getting late, and there is no more we can do today. We still have three years at the very least to prepare ourselves, plus the five hundred we've already been given. I call this meeting to an end, sleep well." Serenity sighed and fell slightly into her seat while her loyal council members walked out, wishing her a good night's sleep, and left out the door. Artemis stopped and held out his hand to help her up, she took it readily.

" Thank you my dear guardian. Today has been most tiring." She gave him a warm smile and walked out the door, the guards waiting for her so they could open it.

" It's late, the sun has already set. Why did you have that meeting so late, when you still need your rest?" Artemis glanced at her concerned but kept walking along her side.

" Because, that meeting with the representatives was doing a lot of good. Even if the kingdom is doing so well, I must make sure that no problems rise. You understand, don't you?" 

" Yes, Princess, I do understand." He bowed, and walked down a different corridor that led to his own chambers. Serenity just let out a breath of air, her day was not over just yet, and luckily, the blonde did not feel tired. 

Upon entering her large bedroom, the blonde princess moved to her large and spacious closet. Her hands roamed over gown after gown, feeling all the soft material between her fingers. Soon enough her hands came to some loose fit black pants with string around the waist on a hanger. With a soft tug, they fell into her ready arms. Serenity plucked the hanger off and put it back on a rack, then proceeded over to a section that held all of her tops and snagged a black tank with thick straps. With a happy smile she left for her bathroom to change. 

With her ivory gown on a rung and her body now clad in black, Serenity took out the ties that held her hair in the two buns atop her head. Silver blonde hair spilled down her shoulders very near the ground, a sudden thought running through her head as to why she wouldn't cut it. Shaking the thought away, she picked up a silver brush and pulled her mass of hair into a high ponytail. With a quick check over herself, Serenity left her bathroom with a grin. 

The night was cool with spring air playing with her hair. In a sleek and silent motion, her hands pulled a beautiful silver bladed sword from it's scabbard. The weapon glinted brightly in the night, some far away rays of the sun catching, even though the ball of fire had already set. With quick, swift movements, Serenity sliced the air, but stopped suddenly, sheathing her sword.

" Serenity?" Artemis had known she would be out wanting to practice her sword techniques, it was her favorite form of fighting. 

" Training dear Artemis. Care for a go?" She smiled when he unsheathed his own sword with a golden edge, his chuckle ringing in her ears.

" You should be resting My Lady." Artemis brought his sword up, blocking her approach.

" It's much to early to sleep Artemis." She sliced at him again, a plan forming in her mind.

" Your strength hasn't fully returned yet Sere." 

Serenity grunted at him in frustration, he was making this so easy with his being distracted. 

- Oh well, I've waited long enough! - With a trick she'd learned on her own, Serenity put her hand forth and Artemis's sword, was now in her free hand. Artemis watched wide eyed as his weapon went flying the south end of the garden patio. The white haired man backed up when she pushed her blade forward, making him surrender. 

" I give Sere." He grinned at her pleased look and watched as she sheathed her sword. His princess walked up to him, now mere inches apart. Artemis gulped feeling a slight twinge of nervousness.

" Artemis?" 

" Ye-yes?" 

" I love you." Serenity didn't give him time to think, bringing his lips to hers for a passion filled kiss that sent both their heads swimming…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

A/N: Yea! I _finally_ got to it! Sorta sappy like, but ooooooooo well, u all don't mind right? Right!…I think…anyways review review!!! C ya next chappi!

JupeJupe ^_^


	6. Powerful Warrior of Nine Months

A/N: So soooorrrrryyyyyy!!!!! I didn't mean to take so long with this! Of course no one author does…anyways, my excuse? School, what else could it be other than my laziness? And that really doesn't have much to do with it. Well then there's the fact that there's like…five stories I have yet to finish. Again so sorry!!! Enjoy Enjoy!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Title: Moon's Force

Chapter Six

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Sun poked through the heavy knit dark green drapes of the window to annoy the white haired man's shut dark blue eyes. Since shaking his head back and forth did not seem to be helping the poor guardian, he opened his blue depths, immediately letting his hand jump up to shield his face. Letting a minute pass or so, Artemis finally was able to look around, something was quite wrong though, not bad, just different. The sheets of the bed were soft, the one a soft silk made of a white ivory material that only on the Moon could it be found. Then there was that extra heat beside him. With a sudden feel of surprise he looked under the sheets to see if he indeed had any clothes on…He didn't. 

- Oh dear god.-

Last night's events hadn't really caught up with Artemis until he caught site of that long golden mass of hair he loved so much. With widened eyes he watched the ruler of the Moon sleep sweetly, sun grazing over her bare shoulder. Artemis slapped a hand to his forehead.

- Oh dear god, I've defiled the Princess! -

" You haven't 'defiled' me, my dear Artemis." Serenity giggled, sitting up while wrapping the blanket around her to kiss Artemis a good-morning.

" Did I say that out loud?" He watched her, still wide eyed.

" I'm afraid so love. But, I'm also afraid, that in a few days, we might have a big surprise." She giggled more at his expression, something like confusion but getting to the point where he understood. Seeing that he wasn't grasping her words just yet Serenity patted her silk covered stomach, laughing hard at his face.

" Oh god. This was not smart to do Sere!" A small bout of panic swept through him at her frown.

" You love me correct?" 

" Of course! I love you more than anything, but you shouldn't be having a child now! Not with all the developments on the Earth." Artemis sighed when Serenity just patted his head and slid into her cotton robe.

" What do you think of the name Isibo?" 

" What does who think of the name Isi- Artemis?!" Lady Ami dropped all but the actual tray, which had held food, but that was on the floor. The blue haired Senshi's jaw hung open, shock flooding her. Artemis scrambled for a robe and Serenity just began laughing until she was on the floor holding her stomach.

" I-I just-umm-whoa?" Ami was blushing fiercely, a crimson hue staining her face. 

" Oh Ami…you…ha-have such great timing!" Serenity could not stop laughing with Artemis still tripping over for his robe, which seemed to be mocking him by being so far away. 

" Shou-Should I leave?" Ami backed her way to the door while her princess calmed herself.

" No, Lady Ami, do not leave. Come sit. It's not like this is a scandal or something." Serenity held out her hand, then pointed it to Artemis, his robe flying into his face.

" I should think this is a scandal Serenity!" Artemis made his way over, still flustered and red in the face.

" It was bound to happen love. Do you think this is a scandal Lady Ami?" Serenity turned her head to her still blushing friend.

" If it had been anyone other than a Senshi to walk in, it would be, but no. This is so wonderful! I get to test my new invention now!" Ami smiled brightly at them. For the third time in less than ten minutes, Artemis smacked his forehead. He looked down to see Serenity's head on his shoulder.

" Only you my friend, would use your pregnant leader to test an invention! Now, Lady Ami you must escort Artemis back to his room without anyone seeing you two come out my door. No one must know, except Senshi, that this has happened. I must know if I'm pregnant first. I'll see you at breakfast in a half hour." Serenity watched them bow and leave her chambers, a happy smile on her face as she ran into her bathroom to shower.

***

Artemis twiddled his thumbs, pacing back and forth outside the labs where Lady Ami, Lady Prisma, and Lady Hotaru had his beloved sitting on a table. Everyone other Senshi watched him amused, he really was very entertaining.

" Artemis, stop being so nervous! So what if you knocked her up? You love her right?" Amara looked at him, trying hard not to burst out laughing.

" That was blunt, but yes, I love her more than anything. I'm going to marry her anyways, a baby would make things just so much better. But now, with the war with Earth so close, it'll be just a few years. I don't want to die and leave them!" 

" You worry a lot man. Over nothing too. You're a great warrior, not as great as me of course, but your not going to die." Birdie grinned at Artemis.

" Oh thanks Birdie." He collapsed into a chair while a heated argument over who was the best fighter broke out between the Senshi and two protectors.

" Do stop your arguing. You all know that _I_ am the most powerful and skilled warrior between any of you. More so for the next nine months too!" Serenity stood tall and proud, her three doctors behind her with grins. Artemis's head snapped up, staring at her with surprise. The bickering stopped to listen to her words, cheers ringing through the corridors after their surprise passed.

" Yes!" Artemis did the typical taking of the pregnant woman into his arms and swung her about.

" Ami?" Lita looked over to the genius with some confusion mixed in with her happy visage. 

" Yes?" 

" How'd you know so early? It's takes like three or four days to know such things." Lita grinned at her friends smile.

" On Earth maybe, and with human DNA, but none of us are human. There's this one cell in our system that develops much earlier in the body with lunarians and so on. I just had to find that cell with my new invention, I call it OP." Ami smiled, satisfied with herself. Everyone went off to their individual duties then, there was much to do now. Like planning a wedding…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Darien pushed himself up, brushing something that felt like glass off his body. Glancing around he felt cold air upon him and saw that there was now a very large skylight where their shouldn't be, he was only on the sixth floor…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

A/N: Dun dun dun! Darien's awake, does he remember everything before Serenity took away his memories? Do Rei and Mina? What about Sere's and Ami's family? Find out in the next chap! Review Review!!!! C ya1

JupeJupe ^_*


	7. Birth Thrice

A/N: Yea New Chap!!!!!!! Please remember to review!! I would be soooo happy if u do! I hope everyone's happy with the whole Serenity with baby stuff, I had to get it in sometime, it was just to good to pass up! Anyways, do enjoy!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Title: Moon's Force

Chapter Seven

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Three months was all it had taken before Darien Shields was sitting upon a golden throne encrusted with gems of all colors. People had seem to just follow him and decided that his leadership skills were what made a good king, so here he was, with two woman flanking each side. The new King had decided that he should take them both as his Queens, it made things so much easier on his ears, seeing as both had swollen bellies. The babies were do anytime now, god only knows how overdue each were. The weirdest thing, was that he seemed to be gaining old memories, full of people he didn't know, or didn't remember. Most of them were full of a gorgeous young woman with long flowing silvery blonde hair, but it was not love he felt for this woman, it was something else…

***

" Artemis! I think I'm getting to big for this damned dress!" Serenity frowned at her image in the mirror. Her dress was long and made of pure white fabric like that of her sheets in her bedroom, only it had less of a silk look. Artemis came up behind her and placed his chin on her shoulder.

" You look wonderful my dear Sere. The wedding is in only a day, the baby won't grow enough in twenty-four hours to ruin how you look in your dress." He smiled at her, making her own grin appear.

" I love you Art." She kissed him just before a maid took the white haired groom away for more measurements.

Her life was going along so well right now. Serenity was three months pregnant, getting married tomorrow, and her kingdom was prosperous. It was the looming planet above that dampened her spirit's a bit, a war was close, and she feared that it would come before she was back in shape for it. A hand went to her stomach, patting it softly, her grin spreading wider. Then she remembered what she'd done to the three on Earth, her grin turned devilish, to bad she wouldn't see the looks on their faces…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

" DAMN YOU DARIEN SHEILDS!!!!" Rei pushed hard, wondering why this had to be so painful!

" I'M SO GONNA KICK YOUR ASS FOR DOING THIS TO ME!!!!!!" Mina was having her own problems, another shot of pain setting her back afire. Her blonde hair was matted to her face, sweat just about everywhere. The doctors ran around like scared rats, not expecting both of their Queens to go into labor at the same time. 

" One more Time my Queen! It's almost here!" The doctor helped the baby out, it's lungs filling with air for the first time to let out a shocking scream. The two doctors attending the Queens clocked the times then compared them with each other.

" 12: 15: 39 p.m. " They said at the same time, then looked at each other with astonished eyes. The babies were the same…

***

" Do you Artemis Keys, take Serenity Moon as your lawfully wedded wife? Through sickness and in health, with devotion and love, to comfort and hold as long as you both shall live?" Artemis gulped, he was so nervous at the this exact moment, but nodded sincerely.

" I do." The Priest then turned to the soon to be queen.

" And do you Serenity Moon, take Artemis Keys as lawfully wedded husband? Through sickness and in health, with devotion and love, to comfort and hold as long as you both shall live?" With a grin up to her partner, Serenity nodded.

" I do." Wedding bands were exchanged and a veil flew up and over blonde hair as lips locked in a first kiss as husband and wife.

King Artemis and (1) Queen Serenity panned slowly down the aisle, rice flying over head. The Senshi and Protectors ( Birdie and Prisma) stood tall as they walked past, bowing in respect to the new royal family. Then the two, or three, jumped into an old fashioned carriage and went off to their honeymoon…

***

King Darien paced anxiously past the labor delivery doors, he'd just heard the disturbing news. The doctors were doing tests at the moment to see if what they suspected was true, it was truly mind boggling. How could such a thing happen? 

Queen Rei and Queen Mina were resting from the birth of their sons, both tired and wanting to string their husband's neck. Joint marriages were sometimes advantageous to the women of the relationship. 

The doctors passed through the doors, each holding a baby with ebony black fuzz atop their small heads.

" Is it true?" King Darien was so afraid to hear the answer.

" Yes, My King. It's true. The results from their DNA tests came back positive for a match. The only difference between your sons is the color of their eyes and probably the personalities they will grow into. Even their birth time is exact." As if on cue the little infants opened their sleepy eyes, showing a pair of amethyst eyes and light crystal blue ones, matching their mothers own orbs.

" How will I pick an heir? It will take so long to train them both, and what if they match up then in their skills? This is truly unnatural!" 

Darien's head fell in his hands, when he felt something open in his brain like a door, and suddenly he remembered the blonde woman's name…

" Serenity…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

* Five and a half months later…*

" Serenity push! She's almost out!" Ami pulled lightly on the little princess still making her way into the world. Serenity collapsed on the bed, exhaustion almost succeeding in taking over her body.

" Uggggghhhhhh…why is she so early! She was to be born in May, not April!" 

" One more push Sere, really!" Artemis held her hand tighter, even if it felt like it was broken already from his wife's grip. 

" Oh dear god! Artemis when I get out of this bed remind me to chop off the thing that did this to me!!" Faces went red at her threatening words, but they drained when the baby made her first cry, and it was so loud!

" She's here my Queen! Meet your daughter Sere!" Ami laid the messy red ball into her arms.

" Hello my little one, when you get older I'm going to tell you just how much pain you put me through in less than ten hours! Oh your so cute!" Artemis smiled at the little red ball that was his daughter before Ami took her away to be cleaned and checked. Serenity collapsed happily back onto her bed, pain leaving her body slowly but steadily.

" What shall we name her love?" Serenity glanced tiredly up at her ecstatic husband, who good not stop smiling at being a father.

" I liked the first name you came up with." He kissed her forehead.

" Isibo?"

" Isibo."

" Here you are Queen Serenity, a healthy new born for you. I need a name now for her birth certificate." 

" Isibo…what should her middle name be love?" Serenity let him pull their daughter into his own arms to look at her with a curios look.

" Isibo, what should your middle name be?" He smiled when all Isibo did was half gurgle half giggle at him.

" I think your right little star, Isibo Lin Keys, Princess of the White Moon." 

Lady Ami went to put the name down while mother and daughter were moved to their room to sleep peacefully…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

" Do you think this is wise Darien? Making contact with Serenity so soon could be a big mistake!" Mina walked along side her husband hastily, her son Eros, in her arms giggling along happily.

" Of course it is, but the fact is Mina, is that she won't see it coming. Then the real fun will begin." King Darien shut his door behind him after walking into his office. Leaving Mina to frown and go off to find her fellow wife of the Earth King. She still thought calling that woman was a bad idea at this time…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

A/N: 1. I decided that since she cut _all_ ties to Earth, that the her title as Neo-Queen Serenity would be wrong to use at this time. Oh and I probably got the whole wedding vow things wrong, if someone would like to correct me with the right terms I would appreciate it much!! Sorry if I rushed some of this! Please Review! C ya!

JupeJupe ^_^


	8. Cold Air

A/N: I feel so loved!!! I go to check my mail and I have all these reviews!!! Yea for all u ppl who reviewed so far and please don't stop! I much appreciate it! It makes me smile a lot!!! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: These things make me unhappy, but thankfully not for long! U all know that I know that u that I know that I DON'T own SM.

A/N 2: Oh I remember there was question as to why Rini isn't in the story. It's the same as the whole not being the Neo-Queen and just being Queen Serenity because Serena broke herself away from that future when she left the Earth. Sorry if it seems cruel!!! I'll put Rini in another story, though I can't guarantee she'll be the same Rini, cuz I don't like Rini all to much. Anyways there your answer and on with the story!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Title: Moon's Force

Chapter Eight

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Serenity sat in her bed watching a large screen displaying movies and such. Anywhere you go, there will always be some form of television. Isibo slept peacefully beside her in a cradle of purple hues. She had thought about naming Isibo, Serenity once, after her to continue the royal name, but that was an old life with a broken destiny. Serenity wanted nothing to do with it. 

From inside the purple cradle came a small cry, a sign the small princess was waking from her nap. 

" Hello little one, sleep well?" Serenity smiled as Isibo giggled at her, she was such a happy baby. 

Isibo giggled some more in her happy but hungry mood. Her dark blue orbs shining like her father's, a full head of soft white hair mussed from her nap. Serenity sighed, she'd wished her child would have her eyes or hair, but alas she had her father's features in those two areas. She knew that sounded selfish, but everything else about the princess was Serenity, that made her smile grow wide. 

The door opened as the Queen brought her two week old babe to her breast to feed, Lady Catsie blushing along with Lady Michelle.

" You'd think that both of you would be used to me doing this by now." Serenity grinned, then winced for a second, before grinning again.

" Well…Your right. Anyways My Queen, monitors of the Earth say that the Kingdom is now eight and a half months old, the entire planet is active." 

" Good. I want a watch on the palace in Tokyo doubled in efforts. I'm still deciding on whether to send some people under cover to if it's safe to go there. I can't get leave Isibo alone for another two weeks yet. Or I don't want to." Serenity blushed, the entire mother/daughter connection hitting her hard. They smiled and bowed.

" Oh, and send my Husband in here, please." With nods she watched them leave and concentrated on her daughter until Artemis walked into their chambers.

" Want something Sere?" Artemis grinned at her, taking Isibo into his arms and kissing his wife's head before his baby's.

" Other than a pink pony, some company from my beloved would be nice." 

" As you wish my Queen." 

He laid down next her on the overly large bed, putting Isibo between them, and they all seem to fall asleep. They never sensed that Birdie and Avery were in the room snapping pictures of the slumbering family for a new photo album. They would find out soon enough.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Samuel Tsukino paned around his house looking for something that would fill his stomach. His shelves were stocked with food but he felt no desire for anything within the cupboards. His stomach grumbled hungrily and he grabbed his keys and jacket, then was out the door. 

Sammy had no love for the king and his two wives, and now children. A smile tweaked his lips thinking about the disturbing development the King had ran into. His sons were identical, and everyone wanted to know who would take the throne: Prince Eros or Prince Aires? With a scowl Sammy took his mind off of it as he arrived at a small restaurant in downtown Crystal Tokyo.

Ever since he'd woken up from his long hibernation the blonde haired boy had lived alone. His house had been rebuilt after being destroyed by the meteor. Sammy's sister Serena had never been found to this day, there were rumors that she had escaped the cold. He really didn't know what to think about this. Their parents hadn't survived the 'restoring process' as they called it. Both had come down with a mutated form of pneumonia named Eotaries. Many all over the world had already fallen to the virus, most dying quickly. 

So of course he hated it all. How could a world take his parents away and leave a sixteen year old young man to live out his days wondering what happened to his sister? His thoughts cut off as a waitress led him to a table. Sammy was sick of the Earth, it's cold temperatures seem to be unending, he longed for warmth of the summer, but it didn't look like it would be here anytime soon. 

" What would you like to drink sir?" The waitress smiled at him, paper and pen in hand.

" Coffee please." He smiled a thanks to her and looked out the window, the moon shining bright. He suddenly felt pleasantly warm…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

King Darien had never known such frustration in his entire life. The ebony haired man knew they were there, living on that rock in the sky. Problem is, he couldn't contact them. He really didn't know why he wanted to see her face, but he had to. Darien didn't love her, or completely hate her, but it was something he felt had to be done. Turning back to the devices on his desk again, his mind swirled trying to figure it out. 

" Love?" Mina stepped back at his glare, but went in when her husband's face softened.

" Did you come to get Eros?" He glanced at the blue eyed baby reaching for the rings of his carrier. Mina laughed.

" No, just to check. I get worried that you aren't paying attention to him like he needs. Eros _is _getting attention isn't he?" 

He frowned at her, Darien loved his sons!

" Of course! Eros has been helping me figure my problem out. I play with him all the time. It's Aires I don't see enough." He frowned at this, Eros seem to noticed because he stopped his baby sounds and was quiet.

" Well, _King _Darien, maybe I'm still very attached to my baby boy. It's only been six or so months!" Rei glared at him, angry that he talked to Mina about it instead of herself.

" Sorry Rei." His head slumped, but he grinned when Aries was placed in his lap, purple eyes laughing.

" It's fine. Still working on contacting that stupid woman? I bet she's as weak as she was the day she left." Rei smirked, watching her family nod. 

Darien stood, handing Eros to Mina, and keeping Aries in his hold. Grabbing their coats the family decided on a walk since it was a bit warm today. 

**

The park had been reconstructed since it to had been ruined by a large chunk of the meteor. People were everywhere, most exploring the new maze that had been created. Here is where Crystal Earth's royal family walked, two guards with them. Darien hummed to himself, pushing the stroller with ease. Rei and Mina looked around lazily, content hanging on his arms.

**

Sammy pulled his jacket tighter around him, the wind was blowing harder. How could anyone think it was warm? Shaking his short sandy hair, he kept walking, finally finding his way out of the maze. His blue eyes caught site of the royal family and he scowled in their general direction.

**

- Who's that coming out of the maze?- Darien watched the young boy scowl and walk away from the green hedges of the maze. His eyes narrowed, he knew that boy somehow.

" Who's that boy in the green jacket?" Darien turned to look at Rei.

" Which one?" Rei tilted her head to get a better view, not sure who her husband was talking about.

" Green jacket, sandy blonde hair? He just turned left by the fountain." Darien kept his eyes on the boy, still trying to match a name to him.

" That's Sammy! Serena's little brother! Wow…he grew." Mina stared at him dreamily, until Darien poked her arm.

" Her brother…Remind when we get back to the palace to pull up his background." 

They stared at him in wonder but continued walking. Sammy never noticed a guard following him…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Councilor Mercury watched the screen with worry, her eyes never wavering. Where could she be? Did she make it? Was she in hiding? No, she couldn't be in hiding, why would she be?

" Councilor Mercury?" 

Startled Ami jumped from her seat, hand over her heart. Senator Eon jumped back a bit, not expecting her to react like she did.

" Senator Eon, you near scared me to death." Ami watched the dark green haired man bow in respect as she sat back down, clutching the cape of her Senshi uniform. 

" I'm sorry Councilor Mercury. Her Majesty wishes to know when they can approach the Earth." His glacier blue eyes scanned her worried and tired face. 

" Tomorrow." Ami sighed, then turned back to the Earth.

" Are you all right Councilor?" Eon walked up behind her looking at her with concern.

" I'm fine Senator. Just afraid that my mother didn't make it through the thawing. I can't find her anywhere on my cameras. I've spotted many people I used to know, but not her." Tears collected in her eyes at the thought, one slipping down her pale cheek. 

" I can't say she's fine Councilor, I hope she is." Christopher Eon wiped the tear from her cheek and left the room to a bewildered Ami.

*****

The screen blinked on and a face of a boy appeared. The name read: Tsukino, Samuel Kenneth. Information scanned to the right of the picture. Darien's eyes scanned over it, noticing that his parents died from Eotaries. For the last seventeen hours the King had had surveillance cameras on the young man, watching what he did and where he went. There was a nagging thought in the back of his mind…Darien wasn't quite sure what it was. But the feeling that something was going to happen stayed there.

Then he felt it happen, three hours later, a slight twinge in his chest that he remembered getting when only_ one _thing happened… 

****

" Queen Serenity are you ready?" Serenity nodded, her hand on her sword. Her silver blonde hair was tied into a high ponytail, a strong dark brown belt was tied around her waist to hold her sheathed sword. Tight black jeans clung to her legs, going down to dark brown boots that matched her belt. A dark red long sleeved shirt disappeared as Serenity placed on a long midnight black duster coat that met her just above the soles of her boots. 

" Sere are you sure you just want Mercury with you? Can't you take another Senshi with you?" Artemis was worried, she wasn't allowing him to go with her. 

" I'm sure love. Mercury and I can handle anything that comes along. And no I won't use the transformation pen. They'll only sense me sooner. Just stay here and keep Isibo happy." Serenity kissed her husband then her baby girl, making Isibo giggle, unaware her mother was leaving for a day or so.

" Don't worry your majesty. Serenity and I will only be gone two days or less!" Mercury was quite worried herself. She knew that the three on Earth would no they were there. But worried her more is what she might find on the planet, or might not find. Ami adjusted her clothing. The duster she wore was a deep rich brown like her own belt. Her boots were black with blue flames, and her jeans were a dark blue that clung to her long legs. A black turtle neck poked out from the duster to contrast nicely with her now mid back length blue hair, which hung in a low braid down her back. 

" Ready Ames?" Serenity smiled nervously, she may be wise but had no idea where this little adventure would lead them. Was her own family alive or dead?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

A/N: I'm stopping there for now, I'm sure you all can guess as to what will be happening next. But you never know…I might surprise you! Review please!! C ya! 

JupeJupe ^_^


	9. Dear Brother, Dead Mother

A/N: Thank you's to all my reviewers!!! They give me inspiration for all my chap's so please continue with them! There's really nothing to say but…Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Now if I owned SM (which I don't -_-) there would be new episodes shown in the US, but there's not so what does this tell me???? Stuff I don't want to know….

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Title: Moon's Force

Chapter Nine

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Ami and Serenity appeared in the restroom of a restaurant in downtown Crystal Tokyo. Ami had figured it would look less suspicious if they were to appear in a crowd outside. 

" That was a good plan Ames." Serenity smiled, straightening her duster.

" My pleasure Queen Serenity." Ami smiled softly but then her eyes went large and her hand clapped over her mouth. 

" Lucky no one's in here eh? Remember to call me Serena again." Serena grabbed her friends hand and pulled her out of the restroom. 

" It has been over five hundred years since I called you that." Ami gave her a happy smile as they walked out of the bustling restaurant. 

" Oh that's so untrue! You just take my being queen way more seriously than you should." Serena giggled as Ami swatted her arm. People turned to look at the two beauties, some taking notice of the long object pressing against Serena's black duster at her side. 

The two felt it too risky to call a taxi so they walked in the cold air to where her house should be. Serena became flustered as they came nearer, not knowing if her family was truly alive and living. The blonde felt they had little time, Darien and the others had felt their presence amongst the citizens…

***

Queen Rei jumped up suddenly, feeling a sharp twinge go ff in her stomach. Setting Aires aside, she grabbed for a small object that looked similar to her old transformation wand. 

" Darien! Mina!" Rei heard their footsteps coming from somewhere in the library of the Palace. When they came near enough they stopped to catch their breath.

" What Rei?" Darien walked over and took the tissue box from Aries before he destroyed it. Patting the boys ebony head he turned back to his wife.

" Didn't you feel it?" Rei grew frustrated at their confused looks.

" The twinge! Can't you tell?! She's here!" 

Darien ran out the door at the sound of her possible arrival in his kingdom. Grabbing guards he headed out to search for her…

***

" Knock Sere, or something! We really don't have much time." Ami nudged her forward, she was ready to knock for her!

" Alright." With a calming sigh, Serena's hand rapped itself against the mahogany door. 

They waited for what seemed like forever in the queen's mind, when the door started to open. A small gasp came from Serena at the site of a older version of her little brother.

" Yes?" He looked at her confused.

" Sammy?" Serena couldn't tare her eyes away, he was so different!

" Who are you? You look familiar…do I know you?" Sammy watched the strange woman shake her head.

" Sammy, how can you forget your sister?" Tears watered her eyes when he gasped in surprise and pulled her into a tight hug.

" My Queen we must get inside! I've spotted what looks like guards!" Ami felt frantic at the site of the armed guards heading there way. She didn't bother for an answer but pushed the reunited family inside roughly.

Once inside the house, the three hugged some more.

" Serena where have you been?! I couldn't find you anywhere in Tokyo!" Sammy couldn't stop smiling, he'd lost hope of ever seeing his sister again.

" I haven't been on the Earth for over five hundred years Sammy. Neither Lady Ami or myself have been." Serena smiled at his confused expression.

" What do you mean? Where could you have been?" Sammy took her hand, thinking she'd hit her head to hard or something.

" What her majesty means is that we've all been on the Moon for five hundred years. You remember Sailor Moon and the Senshi right?" Lady Ami watched him nod.

" That was us. Serenity is our Queen and the kingdom is very prosperous. We came to bring you there." 

Sammy looked at them like they were insane, it was tempting to chalk it up as that, but something made him think about it.

" Hey Sammy?" Serenity watched him come out of his thoughts.

" Yes?" 

" Where's mom and dad?" 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

" Darien, where did you say he lived?" Darien looked around, both his wives dressed in similar middle age warrior uniforms, hair tied up, and capes fluttering in the wind.

" Same place they used to live, archives say he had it rebuilt there." 

With a nod they sprinted off, all thinking this would be a simple case t find her and capture Serena.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Serenity cried into her brothers arms. She knew she should have expected this, but o how it hurt! Her parents were dead, both had died quickly thankfully. Neither had had the strength to fight the virus after they had woken.

" I know how it hurts Seren-ity." Sammy felt her smile as he accepted the fact that she hadn't been lying about living on the Moon.

" Sammy? You wouldn't know if my mother made it do you?" Lady Ami looked hopeful as he nodded, but his eyes were sad, and she became afraid.

" I checked for everyone somehow related to Sere's disappearance…Your mother came down with Eotaries, and-" He started to stutter seeing her look of emotional pain on his once crush's face. 

" I'-m sor-ry Ami, your mom couldn't fight it either. I saw her before she passed away…" He smiled a bit at her surprised look.

" You went to see her? I'm glad you did…thank you." Ami hugged him, grateful someone was there to talk to her. 

" She knew you were safe the entire time, I think she knew who you really were." 

Ami gasped at that, but turned her head to the door when it burst open, a guard in the frame.

" We have to mourn them later, now it's time to face some old _friends_." Serenity walked to the door, the guard smirked at her.

" Are you Serena Tsukino and Ami Mizuno?" He stood tall, thinking this was in the bag.

" No, we are not." Serenity kept a calm expression on her face, knowing that the guard would leave in a second to tell his leader.

Indeed her gut was right, a second later the guard was off scurrying to his leader like a dog.

" My Queen, do think this is wise? You really haven't trained much since Isibo was born…" Ami was cut off by her leader's look.

" Isibo? Who?" Sammy was confused now.

" She's your niece, but later." Ami put a hand on his arm and smiled.

Serenity stood ready, she knew they were out there. Prepared to fight they may be, but not with her.

" Serena! I know your in there, you weakling! Come out and show your face!" Rei was ready to battle, her blood running hot.

" As you wish, but 'Serena' no longer exists. Only her majesty Queen Serenity of the Moon." Ami walked out of the house, confidence written on her face, smirking at their shocked faces.

" Ami?!" Mina and Rei could barely believe their eyes, and their powers. They were detecting an awesome power radiating from the blue haired woman.

" Not the Ami you remember is it? She is my faithful guardian, Lady Ami is a loyal member of the council. Like that of Councilors Mars and Venus." Serenity walked out to stand beside her guardian. Rubbing the fact that neither Rei or Mina were Senshi anymore and had been replaced.

" I knew you were up there! Acting as Queen for a bunch of ignorant people!" Darien felt anger rise in him for what she had done, not caring if he really deserved it or not.

" Ignorant! My people are not ignorant! Your still as idiotic as the day I left this planet Darien." Serenity felt her anger rise, but she held it down.

" He's King now, you weakling. I see your still hiding behind Senshi. Come peacefully and your trial will be easy." Rei was red in the face from being so angry, no would could replace her so easily as Serenity had.

" Trial? There is no basis for such a thing, Queen Serenity has done nothing wrong." Ami reached inside her duster, feeling the hilt of her blue bladed sword. A hand on her shoulder stopped her from removing it.

" Lady Ami, protect my brother. I'll deal with them." No longer had she said this, were two guards rushing forward. 

Serenity jumped up to flip over their heads. When she became directly over them she smashed their heads together, knocking both out immediately. Reaching into her coat, she unsheathed her silver blade, shining like the moon does at night. Her eyes seem to glaze over with a cold that didn't compare to any of the harshest winters. 

Guards hesitated, they weren't expecting such abilities from the woman. Finally they listened to the barking of their King and sped forward. Blades clashed as Serenity kept both easily at bay. She slammed the hilt of her sword into the back of one man's head to knock him out - no need for death at this time. Jumping up, she performed a flawless roundhouse kick to the other's head, sending him to the ground. 

Rei growled deep inside her throat. The raven haired woman could not accept the fact that Serenity was indeed stronger, much stronger, since they last saw each other. Instead the Queen chalked it up as her guards being pathetic and weak. She only knew that now, it was her turn for revenge. Holding out her hand, a sword of red hot fire appeared, a grin on her face.

" You think your great for beating a few pathetic guards? You will never beat me Serenity." Rei smirked and ran forward, slashing her blade at Serenity.

One blink and Serenity was gone, reappearing straight behind her, but jumped up in the air sensing another going after her back. Queen Mina growled, then jumped up to grab at her once upon a time teammate. Serenity only twisted out of reach and brought her fist down on Rei with an explosive blow. A scream was issued from Rei as skin met skin, and she fell into unconsciousness with that one blow. 

Serenity smirked, while Mina stared horrified. Her look soon turned to rage as she was racing again to do harm to the Moon Queen. The crystal blue eyed woman was more than ready and flipped when Mina bent over to deliver a stab to her abdomen, landing on her back and flattening her to the ground. With a groan Mina tried to stand again until she found herself hitting the hard frozen grass once more.

" I did defeat both of you, and now you know the power of the Moon's Force. You'll learn quite soon enough just what it is, but now I must leave, my daughter needs me." Serenity turned, sheathing her sword once more. The trio vanished after a second, all still standing there were shocked. King Darien most of all. He knew now that war must be declared, but days would pass before he figured out that he could now contact the Moon easily…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***  
Sammy stood in awe of the Palace he would soon call home. It was absolutely magnificent with it's white stone walls and golden peaks. Serenity giggled at his wonder, pulling on his arm to come along. Though halfway to the throne room she did lean on Lady Ami for some support, her strength partially gone from her fight. 

" You shouldn't have fought like that. We could have left, My Queen." Lady Ami cast her a worried glance.

" I had to show them just what they were dealing with." Serenity stood on her own then, straightening her clothes to see her family inside the doors. With a wave of her hands, guards pulled open the doors.

Inside the Senshi sat lazily talking about different subjects in casual clothing. King Artemis and Princess Isibo were playing, sitting in the throne happily. Serenity smiled when she noticed the small bit of worry in her husband's eyes. 

" Glad to see your all so worried about your beloved Queen and fellow Senshi." Came the soft angelic voice of the Queen, grinning at their surprise.

" Sere!" Artemis pulled her into a loving embrace, Isibo squished between them. 

" Have any troubles on Earth?" Serenity collapsed in her golden throne, Lady Ami's chair appearing along with another for her brother, who sat silent.

"Just the three betrayers and a few guards. As you can see I found my brother!" Her eyes turned soft and sad after smiling at her sandy haired sibling.

" Unfortunately. None of the others we went for had survived the revival." Heads bowed in mourning for the diseased for a minute, then brought back up to see the watering eyes of their Queen.

" War will be declared in a matter of days, but the actual battles won't start until King Darien and his Queen_s_ have figured out how to attack us. We will not, under any circumstances, hit them first." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Sammy was given a coronation for being inducted into the family as the other Senshi had in the beginning. He was made the Prince of the Moon and received his own abilities and training to fight for his home. The new Prince was told everything that has happened over time. Sammy was glad to be off the Earth and on the Moon where the sun shone much brighter and warmer.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

A/N: I've gotten Sammy in! Hurray!! So review and I'll get the next chap up! So close to the actual plot! C ya!

JupeJupe ^_^ 


	10. Conversation Annoyance

A/N: Sorry about not explaining how Rei and Mina got their powers, the explanation will be in the beginning of this chap, promise! I totally forgot about that! Well read on and enjoy!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Title: Moon's Force

Chapter Ten

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Queen Rei swung her fiery sword through the hot air. Her brow was rumpled in frustration and dedication to her training. Rei really hadn't gotten much training in since her awakening. Her _dear _husband had been so kind as to give them both powers of the Earth that manifested themselves to be like that of their old abilities. She felt so low right now. 

They told her after she'd waken up, the her sister wife had _laughed_ at her being knocked out! She laughed! That comment had only intensified her anger towards the Moon…Queen. How had Serena become so strong? Oops, it's _Serenity_ now. Rei shook her head, her frown turning into a small malicious smile as she performed various techniques on dummies, picturing each as having blonde hair that went to the ground in streams of silver gold. 

That one thought made her growl in hatred, punching the bag so hard it fell to waste on the matted floor. Serenity was even beautiful! More so than when they were teenagers. It was apparent that she'd become so much more intelligent too, with those large crystal eyes of wisdom. To her they were nothing but ice rocks that she wished to punch out, so Rei stabbed another dummy with her sword where eyes should be, and it burst into flames at contact with her red hot blade. The other fact that made her so incredibly angry (and jealous), was that Serenity was married, and it seemed, very happy, seeing as the woman's eyes turned ecstatic at going home to her family. 

All of those facts, which were quite true, weren't what made her hate the leader of the Moon. It was the power within the petite blonde that brought her temper to new heights. Serenity had not even transformed yet when she'd fought Rei…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

" Isibo, I'm sorry, but you must sleep now." Serenity smiled, hoping Isibo would not understand her if she was saying it unlike the other times she had. No such luck though, the white haired babe scrunched her dark blue eyes…and wailed.

- Damn! She's too smart for me.- With a sigh Isibo's mother cued her to sleep, after fifteen minutes she slept with a content look upon her creamy skinned face. 

" She takes very much after you, my Serenity." 

Serenity jumped at the feel of something like a soft hand on her shoulder. She squeaked in surprise to find a long lost soul standing there.

" Mo-mother?" Her crystal eyes stared in wonder and shock, straight into eyes that mirrored her own in color. Eyes she hadn't seen since she was fourteen.

" Yes, dear Serenity. I've been permitted to come see my grandchild. Alas, your earth parents weren't allowed to join me. They haven't fully grasped being dead. Someday they will see her, and you." The last Queen became solid then, taking her daughter up in her arms.

" Oh mother! I miss you so! I wished you'd been revived along with everyone else." Serenity took in the old, but still familiar, scent of her mother. She had always smelled of lilacs, a flower she'd loved so much, and had grown freely on the Moon. 

" I've been watching you grow Serenity. I'm proud of how you've handled yourself. You've grown into such a beautiful woman and a wonderful Queen. I was quite surprised when you married Artemis, but happy non the less!" The silver haired woman, smiled broadly, remembering how she watched her daughter walk the aisle from her perch among the heavens.

Serenity had very little time to spend with her daughter, only a few hours, but luckily enough, Isibo woke to meet her grandmother. They played with the baby for yet another hour, before the old Queen had to leave. Once again she had become transparent and disappeared waving. Princess Isibo burst into tears when her grandmother was gone, but soon hushed for a feeding. 

***

Darien growled to himself, how could he have been so stupid?! It was right there in front of him. The vid phone of his office sat mockingly on his desk, right there the entire time he'd been racking his brains! King Darien had made a public speech about the horrors of the Moon Kingdom and the lunarians living there. Now his citizens wanted war for what was done to them, for they thought the icy temperature of their world was the floating sphere's fault, and damn the King if he wasn't going to give them what they wanted…

***

Councilor Pluto, who was away from the Time Gates for a day, walked hurriedly to the family room. Inside the large ivory doors was the royal family: King Artemis, Queen Serenity, and Princess Isibo. They calmed their laughing to see her serious look, immediately sensing something big has happened.

" Lady Setsuna, oh, it's looks as if your on duty. My apologies Councilor Pluto, what's happened?" Serenity stood, smoothing out the fabric of her silver and white medieval gown, hair flowing over her shoulders in a runnel of silvery gold.

" My own apologies your majesties, but an urgent call as been made." Councilor Pluto straightened from her regal bow.

Serenity's reaction was just as expected, calm and collected was always her domineer in such situations. 

" Of course, I suspect it's the one we've been waiting for. Ready Artemis?" Serenity turned to her white haired husband. 

" As ever Sere." He stood, Isibo in his arms with a sweet smile upon her face. 

***

" What takes so long to get to a vid phone?! I'm trying to declare war and I get put on hold!" Darien was so tense his shoulders hurt.

Mina and Rei stood behind him, each flanking a side to peer over his shoulders. Rei rubbed her husband's shoulders to ease him some, all she cared was that she might see who Serenity had found that was better and more handsome than the Crystal Earth's ruler. Unconsciously, the thought made her angry and jealous, making her squeeze Darien's shoulder rather than massage it. He yelped in pain and glared at her.

" Sorry Darien, my thoughts got away from me." Rei gave him a small smile and became content when he returned the smile.

The screen of the vid phone finally showed a Serenity sitting in a royal blue padded hair, a white haired, dark blue eyed, baby upon her lap. A man stood behind them in the suit of a King, but his head could not be fully seen. Only the beginnings of shaggy white hair like that of the baby. He indeed must be the king, was the thought going through the trio's head.

" King Darien, I'm surprised you did not call sooner." Serenity was calm, her crystal blue orbs still with confidence.

" What do you mean by that?" Darien spoke through his clenched teeth, the fact that he couldn't see the man's face who had replaced him was irritating.

" It's quite simple how to do it, all you had to do was channel your energy to fix the vid phone on a radio wave with the Moon. Hence, you get this conversation. No matter, what do you wish to say?" 

" I'm declaring war on the Moon! What else would I want to see your face for?" Darien smirked. He'd so gotten her there…

" Or you could have used an old fashioned model of the 21st century to do such a thing." 

Or not.

" Don't mock me Serenity!" Darien growled his sentence out. 

" Who's the man behind you Serenity? Your pathetic excuse of a husband? I'm sure your daughter will grow up to be just as pathetic!" Rei had needed something to get the man to show his face, she wished she hadn't have said that now. 

The man sat down in a chair next to his Queen. His handsome face clearly that of an old friend, and old comrade. Artemis didn't look non to happy about someone insulting his daughter in the least bit.

" Artemis?!" Rei and Mina practically screamed in unison. Shock coursing through them like and overflowing dam.

" Indeed I am. Do _not_ insult my daughter or my wife! I swear it will be your end!" He was seething with anger, no one made a mockery of his family!

" Well then, I do believe this I over. Your Kingdom will fall under the Crystal Earth!" 

Darien pressed the small green button to turn the vid phone off. That was not what he was expecting. How could his baby Rini be replaced so easily by that brat on her lap?! Hadn't serenity loved her future daughter at all? It was apparent that she hadn't if she married Artemis and bore him a bouncing baby girl.

The war was on now, tipped hopefully in their favor. He had a bad feeling this was going to end the wrong way…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

A/N: Well, I've gotten it into the war now! Sorry if that was a bit off, I'm not completely happy with it, but I really don't feel like fixing it. Lazy me. Anyways review and I shall be completely grateful! C ya!

JupeJupe^_* 

  



	11. War of Tilting Sides

A/N: The war is so totally on! Now we're to the part of the story I like best, but it may be over in just a few more chapters. ::sniff::, but then I'm coming out with an entire new story that I'm sure will shock you all in a delightfully sadistic way. But more on that later, on with Serenity kicking ass! Enjoy!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***  
Title: Moon's Force

Chapter Eleven

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

If King Darien were to become anymore idiotic than he already was, it was sure he would be a walking shell of hot air. He'd been supplying his army with earthen powers to strengthen them all, and it worked. The army would be more than a match to that of the enemy. Plans were being drawn up as he stood listening to his generals speak, Mina and Rei beside him, both fully powered up and itching to train. He still thought he could win this war. 

" This model of the Terra ship will be so fast that enemy fire won't be able to hit it. Plus it's quite big enough to fit more than half the soldiers onto one. Weapons and all." The General looked at his King with anxious eyes, he was very proud of his design.

" Perfect, start building immediately. How long until we have three?" King Darien was very happy at this development. His army was strong, now they just needed the technology, and they had it.

" I'd say six months to a year your highness. With a bigger crew, maybe less." 

" Then I permit more people to work on your project General Swartz, whatever you need, it's yours. Good day General." King Darien left the room with his Queens trailing behind, General Swartz bowing until he could no longer see them.

***

Serenity smiled, watching her loyal soldiers train hard. Her Senshi did double the training the army did, and the eight woman were stronger because of it. Then there was the Duo Stars, that's what Birdie and Prisma called themselves since they were not Senshi and not soldiers. The two women's abilities were almost as strong as the Senshi, which was amazing, since they were not as powerful. Serenity herself had gotten back into her routine before Isibo was born, her powers growing to their maximum and beyond. She knew she was to be feared in battle, but she knew that the betrayers of the Earth would not care, or believe such a thing. Even if it was the truest sentence they were to ever hear… ** 

Artemis split the air in two, swift strong strokes slicing it elegantly. He moved with grace and precision. His body glistening with sweat from his long work out. Taking a small break, he suddenly felt soft smooth hands kneading the flesh of his broad shoulders.

" Your tense love, no more training today…Or tomorrow. Spend the day with me and your daughter Isibo in the city." Serenity kissed the back of his neck lightly, feeling her husband relax under the touch.

" We can't afford to be unprepared, my Serenity. But I'll take the day off. I remember the feel of the couch the last time you wanted me to take the day off and I said no." Artemis chuckled, bringing his wife into his lap. 

" You were quite foolish Artemis. I always go through with what I say. But you worry too much, we are very well prepared for the war. The cities have the newest of protection shields to keep them concealed from the battles." Serenity laid her silver golden head on his chest, arms wrapping around his torso.

" I can feel the worry in your body, Art. You radiate fear and nervousness, it feels so dark. It makes you cold love." Serenity felt him remain quiet while she talked.

" Artemis, why should you be worried? You're the top male warrior on this moon. Are you thinking that you may be slain in the battles? Afraid to leave me and Isibo without you? Like my own father." 

Artemis hugged her close, she was always so good at reading into someone that it shook you to the core of your being.

" You know me Sere, I will always fear leaving Isibo and you. Especially now, but I won't worry so much anymore, alright?" Artemis smiled warmly down into her eyes of crystal blue.

" Good, that is all I ask." Serenity stood up off his lap and pulled him with her. Her long gown of blue silk flowing like rain.

***

" They make me so impossibly furious! How does he think he can win, when they settle on our land? There will be no where for them to run, lunarians will surround them all!" Serenity fumed whilst sitting in her throne six months later. 

She only wished to have an enemy that was intelligent. But her heart told her not to underestimate the Earth and it's rulers. 

" There will be but one battle, won't there Queen Serenity?" Uranus frowned.

" I'm afraid so, how can there be anymore than one? Sammy?" Serenity looked to her brother, who smiled sheepishly at her.

" You want me to stay at the Palace and protect it and Isibo, don't you?" The sandy haired prince smiled, he come quite far in his training.

" Yes, I'm sorry, but I can't risk you in the battle field. Your training has been so successful, I don't want you overwhelmed Sammy. Are you angry?" 

" No, not really. I wish to fight along side you all, but Isibo needs her uncle." He bounced the little girl in his lap to make her giggle, and she did, a happy smile splitting from ear to ear.

" Yes, she needs her uncle now more than ever…" Serenity frowned, what would happen if she didn't come back from the war? It was too chilling to think about after a second and Serenity shook her head to clear the thoughts away…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

A/N: Short but …cryptic, I know, but hey I like these type of cliffs. Review please! C ya!

JupeJupe ^_^


	12. Of Shocking & Balls

A/N: So sorry! It's been awhile eh? Well, mid-terms suck, but I passed so that's all that matters and I can get back to my writing! Once again, I'm very sorry, and Enjoy!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Title: Moon's Force

Chapter Twelve

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

** A year later, April 24th ** 

So this was the Moon. Flowers with soft white petals grew everywhere the grass touched. The air was fresh with a smell of lilacs and the wind breezed by softly over the planes where their ships landed. Large ships of silver metal lay down, flattening the beautiful flowers and green grass. Soldiers filed out in rows out of the hulls of each ship, generals barking orders left and right.

Queen Rei frowned, memories of her happy past life here on the planet rotating her new home. She'd been truly happy on this world, under the rule of the late Queen Serenity the first. Now she despised the land now governed by that woman's weak daughter. The raven haired woman's frown deepened and she walked forward, purple eyes taking in everything familiar and not. Running footsteps came behind her, so she turned to see General Swartz stop in his tracks at her hard gaze. Rei was only twenty or so yards away, why couldn't he use a com link?

- Stupid man, why did Endymion hire him to lead the troops under us?- Her com link buzzed on her ear and she pressed a button on her belt.

" What General Swartz?! Your interrupting my look around!" Rei smirked at seeing him shudder at the front of the first Terra ship.

" My apologies your majesty! Please forgive me, but you must come back to the ship." Swartz looked very scared, he'd noted Queen Rei's temper.

" _Why_ General. You simply can't demand something of me and expect me to comply without an explanation! Besides that, I'm not ready to head back to the ship! How dare you try to order me around you imbecile!" Rei felt justified, and a lot better since she'd yelled at someone. She hadn't since she'd woken up from the landing.

" But your majesty! Their turning on the shields and your directly in the way! If you don't move, you'll be shocked!" Swartz stared concerned at the figure that was Rei twenty yards away. There was a buzzing sound behind him, he couldn't quite place what it is…

" Please Queen Rei! Move! You'll be out for days!!" General Swartz almost smacked his forehead, that was the engines powering the shields whirring to life!

" Grrr, don't make me angry Swartz! You may be my husbands pet, but I'l-ack!" Rei felt her body convulse and fall to the ground with a muffled _thump_. Electricity coursed through her like wild fire and she heard voices coming her way when her eyes rolled up into her head.

" Rei?!" Mina came running with two guards carrying a stretcher. Her hand went to her mouth to stop her giggling, but it didn't matter. She burst out laughing anyways.

" Man, she is so stupid! At least I would have listened when you told me to move!" Her mad laughter didn't stop for another hour while the doctors got Rei comfortable in her room for the next few days…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

" They've landed." Sailor Neptune and Saturn bowed before Serenity, both trying not to laugh. They'd seen what had happened to _her majesty_ Queen Rei.

" Yes, I figured it would be around now…You two seem amused by something. Care to share?" Serenity smiled at them, her eyes alive with amusement at their struggling forms.

" I should say it's a…dinner story my Queen." Saturn smiled with strain to stop from laughing. 

" I understand. It must be funny if you can barely contain yourselves. Your excused." Serenity smiled at their hurriedly retreating backs.

- Rei is such and idiot! Makes a good clown…- Serenity chuckled to herself, then walked gracefully to the family room in the west wing. 

**

Prince Sammy and Lady Lita grinned while playing with the little Princess Isibo. Isibo giggled more as both of them jumped at the close of the door, her dark blue eyes laughing at them. Lita turned her head and glared at the laughing Serenity, who had changed into civilian clothing on her way to the family room.

" Sere! You scared us to death!" Lita mocked glared her while Serenity picked up her baby girl.

" You'd think your training who have paid off well enough to have felt me down the hall. Hello Bo, having a good day?" Serenity giggled when her daughter did and bounced her on her knee. 

" Of course she was having a good day. She was with her uncle Sammy." 

Isibo seemed to have noticed they were talking about her, so she reached out and patted her mothers soft cheeks with her semi-thick little fingers. 

A half hour went by quickly before it was time to dress for dinner.

" It's almost dinner time. You two go change to your civies, and come out to the East Terrace. I've arranged for dinner to be outside tonight." 

They nodded, and Serenity walked off down the hall towards Isibo's nursery to change the Princess from her lavender chiffon dress. 

**

Rei sat up groggy on the 26th of April, her head spinning, and her body tingling. 

She was tired and pissed beyond belief. Her hand lifted itself over her head to a green button the wall. A screen glided down from the ceiling and a head of a light orange haired woman appeared.

" Get me my husband, Mina, and a doctor…now you dimwit!" Rei smacked the button after the woman unfroze from the terror she was in and started to hit buttons. The screen disappeared back into it's space in the ceiling and Rei laid back with a huff. Minutes later, the three people she'd wanted to see ran in her door.

" Glad to see you awake Rei! You should have listened to Swartz when he said to move though." Mina jumped back as Rei swatted at her roughly, obviously aiming for her blonde head.

" Shut up Mina!…Darien, attack tonight." Rei growled at the doctor stuck a thermometer in her ear.

" Why tonight?" Darien shrank back at her furious look.

" Why?! Because when I was shocked, Saturn and Neptune were watching from the trees, laughing their heads off! Somehow, I believe even Serenity was watching! The bitch…" Rei went on to mumble many more curses. 

" Tomorrow night Rei, then you'll be well rested and you can lead the faction of soldiers you wanted." 

" Fine then! Tomorrow night!" Rei pouted and huffed some more like a little kid not getting the toy she wanted. What ever it mattered, she wanted to battle and hurt just four people, no mercy for anyone who got in her way…

**

This same night, a ball was being held at the castle for Princess Isibo, who was turning one. 

" Happy Birthday little princess!" Artemis kissed his daughters head, earning a giggle from her.

" Yes, happy birthday love!" Serenity did the same, but swirled her around the dance floor when a new song played from the orchestra. People laughed and watched the mother and daughter dance away. A happy night, one of the last for a while anyway…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

A/N: Longer than the last, but still kinda short. Next up….! Not quite sure if it'll be the battle or not…anyways, please review! C ya!

JupeJupe ^_*


	13. Commenced

A/N: The battle is here!!! The moment everyone's been waiting for!…I think…anyways, Rei and Mina will get what they deserve. And well, there's something special planned for Darien while Serenity's away fighting someone else! Hope ya like it! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: You know it and I know it. So on with the story!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Title: Moon's Force

Chapter Thirteen

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

A nervous feeling filled each Senshi's gut the morning of April 27th. Each knew today was the day. It could be seen on Serenity's face, fierce and sad knowledge that she might leave her loved one's behind.

***

" Sere?" Artemis grabbed her hand inside their chambers, knowing full well, it may be his last chance to do such a thing.

" Art, I feel your worry. If both of us don't come back for Isibo, then one of us will. She won't be alone, ever." Serenity pulled herself to her handsome husband, latching tight to his body, keeping her fear locked away. 

" I fear for you Serenity. I know Darien will fight you, and Rei too. Don't do something drastic to beat them." 

Serenity could feel energy signatures only a march away, they until after maybe dark to get ready and meet the Earth's army outside the central city. It was only a matter of time, before destruction was on everyone's mines…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*** 

Rei locked her leather black belt in place around her waist. Her hands itched to wrap around her enemy's swan like throat so badly she could taste blood. Revenge and vengeance was all she felt, other than hatred of course. Neither her husband or Mina felt the hatred she felt, it ran deeper than blood. Serenity had torn everything she craved and loved away from her, the only two things she'd ever loved before her life as a Senshi ended, was her power and grandfather. But her grandfather had died shortly after the Cherryhill Shrine burnt to the ground from a wild fire and her Senshi-hood stolen and ripped painfully from her before the long sleep. 

Her gloved hand rammed a fist into a nearby wall, it was all she could do to keep her mind set straight until the battle commenced. Serenity wouldn't beat her again, not with a single punch, not at all. That was Queen Rei of the Earth's solemn vow, and the promise of a ruthless soldier…

*~*

Prince Samuel of the Moon placed his white metal armor over his uniform, dark silver cape billowing behind him in a breeze from his open terrace. He'd only arrived on this beautiful land a little of a year ago, and he loved it more everyday. Everything Sammy held dear was on the white planet, may he go to hell if he didn't fight to protect it, or die trying. Unfortunately, he couldn't follow the others into the real battle. Him and Sailor Senshi Jupiter were staying to protect the palace, more specifically, the Princess Isibo of the Moon palace. His dear one year old niece depended on him greatly, she was going to be such a fine woman some day. Him and Jupiter could keep her safe… couldn't they?

****

Night sky fell upon them with a looming darkness. Sapphire light from the giant dome shield protecting the central city was the only light for miles upon, until the next city with it's own shield came into sight. Warriors of the Moon stood like a long wall in the valley that stretched out from the gates, which were hidden from harm. The Senshi, minus Jupiter, King Artemis Keys, Queen Serenity Keys, and lastly the Duo Stars all at the head of the line, waiting. Serenity's eyes were hard as ice, blonde hair wrapped in the usual buns upon her head, two runnels of silver gold running down her back and pooling just a bit on the dark green grass. 

Her long black duster coat was open to reveal sleek, silver metal armor over her chest and down her legs, though it appeared like silken material. Under the armor was a suit of white and silver, designed from the middle ages of the Moon, which was much like that of the Earth. All of the elite council were dressed in a similar fashion, only with their own assorted colors. Swords hung menacingly at their sides, gloved hands with metal over the knuckles, all itching to fight.

*** 

Darien could do nothing but scowl when his old love's force came into view through the dark of the cloudless night. Though he started to laugh all of a sudden, just a small wily chuckle at the irony of it all. His laughing startled the soldiers and his two wives, making them look at him as if Darien were insane. Then he saw what made him stop, a vast mob of weapons held elegantly by that of the Moon's warriors. Aura's of the Senshi could all be seen from ten yards away, all shining with a light only a Senshi could possess. Darien had always been able to see the aura's, but Rei's and Mina's had always been dark and cold looking. The Crystal Earth's King cringed at the truth: Mina Aino and Rei Hino were never meant to be Senshi. 

" My Lord, we're ready. We're close enough to the enemy for the upper hand we wanted." General Swartz's was particularly proud of himself for thinking this up. The dark haired man pulled a hand through his mid-back length hair and thought about he thought this war was stupid. But he heard the commanding call of Warrior Queen Mina, and followed the lovely blonde out of the ship to take reign of his own fraction of the soldiers.

" Are you ready Swartz? We may all die tonight, think you can handle that?" Mina grinned at him from under the hood of her cloak which was a soft light orange color. 

" I will be ready." He smiled at her confidently, and pulled up his own dark gray hood.

Out on the green of the valley, King Darien hand already placed his own royal blue hood over his own ebony head, and marched forward with a calm stride to meet the woman he used to love, and now wished dead.

" Serenity." His eyes burned with the swell of hatred, staring hard into her own glacier ice eyes.

" Darien." Serenity knew what he'd wanted to here, he'd wanted his old name back, like she had taken her own. But Darien wasn't Endymion, so he deserved no such thing.

" This is a very pointless war. Why fight the Moon? We've done nothing but live peacefully." 

" Why?! Because you've caused the downfall of the Crystal Earth from the first breath out of my son's lungs! You killed the unborn daughter I loved, murdered my wives past spirits, and most important of all, you slaughtered the future." Darien's teeth were clenched so hard his jaw ached. 

" We are in the future, a future with no strings and one full of surprises. How can you not like having free will the way it should be? I freed us." Serenity could feel his energy rise and her eyes flicked from his hand which was slowly creeping towards the sword beneath his cloak.

" You are nothing but a fool Serena!" 

Darien moved as fast as light, sword of a strong metal blade slashing through the air to deliver a harsh blow to Serenity. Though it never got any farther than mid stroke. Serenity felt the power inside her explode from the hatred she felt, she knew it was wrong to use her power in hatred, but he kept messing up her identity! 

" I am SERENITY!" Her gloved white hand sprung up from her side, open palmed, and Darien went flying two feet back, landing straight on his back. 

Everyone knew the war of one battle had commenced and soldiers from each side raced to meet the other in a soon to be bloody dance. Seeing as Serenity was occupied with her husband, Rei sought out the other woman she wished to kill. Mina was searching for her own victim, she happened to be waiting in armor of yellow and orange…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

A/N: Sorry for the cliff! I know I'm drawing it out very long, but, it's what I do best! So please please review and make me happy! The actual battle will be next, promise! And sorry for the wait! C ya!

JupeJupe ^_^


	14. Raging Fire of few

A/N: Ready for a new chap? Well here it is! I will hopefully get this done before I have to leave, but anyways that's not going to effect you ppl much…right. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own SM….-_-''''

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Title: Moon's Force

Chapter Fourteen

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Noises were all around them, yelling and screaming. The sound of the dieing and triumphant shouts, before they themselves were stabbed or worse. Clashing of swords and fists ringing in their ears. All of this was drowned out by the beating of her heart, heavy with nervousness and anxiety. Serenity had warned the brown haired woman that she would fight who she replaced, and her Queen was right. As always.

Sailor Venus felt her dark orange cape flutter behind her in a breeze that had picked up, stray strands of dark chocolate brown escaping her tight bun, flying about her face as she stared into the cold crystal blue eyes of Mina. An evil smirk lay on the blonde's covered face, her hood still firmly in place. Avery wanted to fight, not chat, which she knew the blonde would do, but her orders were clear. She had to stand there and wait for an attack coming her way.

Mina shook her hood off to reveal her features, which were hard as stone and cold enough to put out fire. Her own gloved hand whipped out in front of her, a long blade of golden orange/yellow light forming. Surprisingly, Mina didn't want to talk, she wanted to kill and receive her vengeance. 

The blonde took off and dodged everywhere around Avery, to try and confuse her. After bouncing once more she jumped up and brought her blade down upon her enemy's head. Soon enough Mina found herself face to face with the grass. Avery had watched her moves with expert eyes, her own sword was out and above her head in record speed to stop Mina's attack. She'd turned then to catch Mina as she came back to the ground, ready with a firm kick to the blonde's stomach. Mina only growled and pushed herself up from the ground and went into a flurry of slashes and cuts to Sailor Venus's body, trying to hit any part of her rival and replacement.

Avery dodged every jab and jumped in with her own attacks, a kick or punch every now and then. Soon enough both of them were at a stall mate, unable to beat the other. The brown haired woman thought quickly and decided on doing a new technique she'd learned before the start of the war…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Queen Rei ran as fast as she could, searching for her rival, or soon to be dead one. Or that's what she thought. Her red hot sword glowed fiercely in her hand, cutting into any soldier who got in her way, even her own followers. All that mattered was that the raven haired woman was able to defeat two women, just two. Her orbs caught site of long dark purple hair, with two triangles of the mass atop her head like cat ears. Rei licked her lips in anticipation, a devilish smile claiming her red lips in the dark night.

Anger boiled within her at the site of some one else wearing the colors that she was born into. _Her_ signal shining powerfully on some one else's forehead like it was meant for that one spot upon creamy flesh. Rei's hand clenched around the hilt of her sword, then a cry of a most horrible sound came from her lips, and she made a dash for her enemy.

Sailor Mars felt her coming and knew her orders, so when the heat from Rei's sword was upon her, she jumped up and did a backwards flip. Before she landed behind the Queen, Catsie struck out with one booted leg and kicked Rei squarely in the back. The attack caused Rei to loose her balance and her concentration, her sword disappeared as her face rubbed into the green grass. A fierce scowl laid permanently upon Rei's visage, a low growl in her throat.

" Why can't you just die!" Rei charged faster, throwing off her crimson cloak and her blade raised above raven hair.

" That's your job." Catsie flew forward off the ground and wielded her sword in a awkward arch. 

Just as the purple haired Senshi swung it down for a clear cut to the Earth Queen's creamy white neck, she flew upward, large fiery wings lifting her into the air enough that she dodged her enemy and could quickly dive back down. Rei cried out in shocking pain when red metal sliced neatly down her back, cutting a nearly invisible line through her clothing and titanium armor. For the first time in many years Rei's amethyst eyes flickered with a power she hadn't felt in so long. With a deep burning rage in her eyes, Rei swung around and swiftly appeared behind Sailor Mars. Her armored hands reached up and grabbed a tight hold on Catsie's red wings. Catsie struggled, trying to get out of her grasp, but to no avail, her face was soon rubbed in the dirt. Rei started to rip and tear the soft angel feathers and after both hands were full of said feathers, she screeched triumphantly and through them into the air to litter the Moon's surface. She kept at this like the tyrant that she was, taking a sick pleasure in poor Catsie's pain and torment. 

Soon enough, this bored the raven haired woman and she pulled a small sharp dagger from her boot. Raising it above her head and with accelerated speed, brought it down into Sailor Mar's left shoulder and dug it in thoroughly. Catsie's screams of agony were barely drowned out by the screams of others around her. When the small weapon was done with being stabbed into her shoulder, her head lay in the grass splattered with blood, and she chuckled. It wasn't over yet…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

A/N: I know the battle of Rei and Sailor Mars was way longer than that of Avery and Mina, but it was meant to be that way. You'll eventually see why that battle was more important. In the next chapter I have many things planned! Oh, and I'm sorry if this is reaaalllly late, my internet has gone nutters and has decided to not work -_-…Review pretty please! C ya!

JupeJupe ^_^ 


	15. Finally, Death

A/N: Yea for the ppl who reviewed!!! I love reviews, they make me all happy and then I write more!!! So read on and review pretty please!! Hope ya like it!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Title: Moon's Force

Chapter Fifteen

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Catsie chuckled to herself, taking advantage of her assailant's stupor. Rei was thrown onto her back, then punched directly lower than her stomach to be kept down for a good minute or so. As the evil woman groaned in pain from the punch, Catsie reached around her neck where a flat round red crest, burning white with the sign of Mars, hung. She ripped it from her neck, threw it into the air above her head and screamed out her most powerful transformation.

" MARS RUBY TRANSFORM!" The ruby pendent beamed a crimson light down on her, power manifesting within the dark purple haired woman.

" Oh no you don't!" Rei jumped up and ran into the beam along with Catsie. 

Sailor Mars felt the strain overwhelming her mind quickly, she'd never had to split her great power, and it was overloading her. The essence that was the power of Mars was confused as to who it went to, the new warrior or the old one? So instead, it acted in the only way it could: The essence locked itself with in the crystal. Catsie fell to the ground clutching her head, her body feeling the need of finishing the transformation and her stomach felt sick from the uncompleted task. Rei only smirked and took control once again. She took her hands, since she'd lost her dagger, and pounded away at her enemy with fury. The onslaught was too much for Catsie to bear, her mind shut itself down.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Avery couldn't find a spot for her attack. Mina had went into a flurry of relentless kicks and jabs at the Venus warrior. It was now that Avery saw the anger and hate within her blonde rival, and for once she was frightened. But not enough to lose. She still had her one technique, that unfortunately she never perfected because it had to be just so perfect. The fact of the matter was that Mina was hopping around like a jack rabbit, and she could not get a hold on her. The major problem was the armor encasing the Queen's body. Avery had to get to her back, directly the middle actually. It was a wound area of the old Princess Venus's of the Silver Millennium, one of many famous war injuries only on the dead princess, and her reincarnations. But the armor hid that spot well, and if she didn't do it right the first time, Mina would catch on fast.

The Queen almost got her with a stab of her light sword when her thoughts had captured her focus. Redirecting her attention, Avery lashed out, grabbing for armor covered arms. Unfortunately, Mina was fast, very fast. Sailor Venus decided then to start jumping in and away. It ended up not working, she couldn't get to her back, so now for plan B. Avery pulled out her strong blade and went for Mina's head, of course the blonde met her with a smash of her own light sword. Sparks flew as the action was repeated over and over again. Mina thought her nemesis was going for her chest or stomach, big mistake. Instead, the chocolate haired warrior whipped around with a kick that sent the blonde spinning to the ground, groaning from numerous wounds and cuts. Avery kicked her onto her back.

" CRESENT BEAM!" The beam went straight through the armor and material underneath it, showing unmarred creamy flesh. 

" Goodnight, Mina." A gloved finger poked through the newly made hole and tapped the exact spot. Mina screamed out in pain, but soon fell into the land of dark unconsciousness. 

Avery felt herself suddenly pulled back into the world around her and the screams of her comrades was made known. Her orders had to be carried out fast, before more died. Large orange angel wings sprouted from her back as she pulled the knocked out queen in her arms and lifted them into the sky. 

****

General Swartz was bloody from head to toe in not only his own red fluid. He was tired and didn't wish to kill all the brave men he already had slaughtered. So, he sat down on the crimson splattered grass, waiting to die for this war. His head shot up when he noticed the dark orange duster coat connected to black pants and black boots with many buckles on them in his face.

" Are you General Swartz?" 

" I am, what are you doing with Queen Mina?!" Concern flooded Swartz's mind at the site of the unconscious woman.

" Bringing her to you General. Take her away to a safe place. Serenity will be in contact with you." Avery flew off then, leaving the man confused and running back to the main Terra Ship.

***

Serenity had to run quickly, her legs aching from the dash back to the castle. Her battle with Crystal Earth's King had been postponed with the sudden news of another warrior on the enemies side seen heading towards her home. She'd been fighting Darien for only an hour, it had taken them over ten miles away from the original battle ground. There, an ambush met her and Serenity had been overwhelmed, until her husband dropped in and took it off of her to do list. Artemis had insisted she run and save their daughter, if Isibo was in trouble. She prayed she wasn't. 

Her feet skidded to a halt, and for once Serenity hit her head in stupidity. Amazing wings spread from her back, thirty feet wing tip to wing tip and she took off, soon a dot in the sky. 

Her legs touched ground in front of the main doors of the Palace. Serenity fazed straight through, not caring about keeping her _Moon's_ _Force_ under raps, she'd wanted Darien to be the first to feel her true wrath, but things change. Rash footsteps sounded the corridors as Serenity made her way to the low signatures of the Shadow Knight and Sailor Jupiter. The queen could feel that both her brother and Lita had fallen under who ever had attacked them. Doors flew open when her palm jutted out and a wind pushed them open. 

" I knew you would come, weakling. Even I can overcome a powerful Senshi and her love. Forget about me did you? I can see it by the look on your face." The voice was deep and she'd heard it so many times, speaking nothing but harsh words to her face.

" Luna! Give me back my child!" Serenity quivered with anger at the site of her darling baby princess in the arms of the cat from hell, only she was in human form.

" You know, this brat - Isibo is it?- Well, _Isibo_, looks like Artemis. How could that be?" Luna stroked Isibo's white hair gently. But the touch made Isibo cry instantly, it seemed the young infant could feel the evil inside the traitor.

" I'm surprised you didn't figure it out, being so intelligent and all." The ruler smirked, hand making movements behind her back. Her left hand, the most important one, went outstretched in front of her.

" We married a year ago." The white gold band shone brightly on her now ungloved hand.

" YOU PIECE OF-" Luna fumed hotly, her arms going down to her sides in hate and fury. She'd always _loved_ Artemis, Luna had thought he was hers to claim when she felt.

" Now now, not in front of the baby." 

Isibo giggled happily, head against her mothers chest, deep blue eyes laughing. Luna had never noticed the child being slipped from her arms and floated high above her head so she wouldn't see, into the arms of Serenity. The mother set Isibo in her crib, which was now beside them both.

Luna rushed forward, but was wept back into the wall, or in _to_ the wall, by the Moon's most secret and untapped source. The blonde ruler waited while Luna got out of the rubble of the marble wall, and watched her speed forward. The dark haired woman saw a quick flash of silver when shock met her body. Her legs stumbled her backwards onto the ground, the now red stained blade sliding out of her stomach. Luna's systems started to go into a permanent rest as she died swiftly from the fatal pierce in her gut. Serenity felt a pinch of guilt, but turned her back to revive her brother and dear friend, who were knocked out on the other side of the room.

" Shadow? Jupiter? Come on, up with you please." Serenity tried hard to wake both of them, but only Jupiter was able to get up.

" Oh, Serenity! We tried hard! But she was so silent neither of us heard her! Is the princess all right?!" Jupiter went into a babbling session of the fight, but quieted at a look from her leader.

" Just take Luna's body outside and comeback in. I've got to get back to the war quickly." Worry for her husband was riding over everything else, and her patience had worn thin long ago.

When Jupiter had arrived back inside from putting Luna's reformed dead cat body onto the terrace of the nursery, she saw her leader putting the Shadow Knight onto a couch near the cradle. 

" Be alert. No one else should be coming here, but be on your best guard. Once Shadow is awake and alert, come join the battle, if it's not too late. Help will soon be needed. The Earth is putting up much more of a fight than we expected." Serenity flew out of the room through the terrace doors, and was gone, leaving a very worried Jupiter behind. 

Jupiter sighed sadly and sat on the couch by the Prince of the Moon's form. A glassy look came into her eyes as she watched him sleep , a hand taking his in her own. It was then she noticed a large red spot on Sammy's right side…

****

Artemis groaned, determined to live through this damn war and see his daughter grow into a lovely woman. His head was bleeding along with his left side, left arm, and it seemed one of his ankles was broken or sprained. There was so many of them and only Uranus and Neptune were there to help him. Darien seemed to be taking pleasure in watching from above. He didn't want to fight Artemis, just watch him die. No, Darien wanted to fight Serena, but he had to wait, wait for his beloved wife to help him. 

" Uranus! We've got to get the King out of here! He's about ready to collapse!" Darien heard Neptune shout over to her friend, so he showered the green haired Senshi with roses, sharp ones. 

" NEPTUNE!" Artemis and Uranus ran to her, but didn't make it, the roses were keeping them away. When they did get to her, she was screaming in pain, all but stapled to the ground.

All of a sudden white light erupted in the heart of the earth's soldiers mob, a good percentage being blasted to death by the new destructive force. When there was a clear path, and body parts stopped falling from the sky, a feminine form walked forward. 

" Oh Michelle!" The ruler of the Moon ran to her fallen protector and friend, immediately trying to find a way to get her up in a not so painful way.

- Damn you Darien…- Using her newly found abilities that she'd only discovered some five hundred years ago, Serenity destroyed the roses that pegged poor Neptune to the grass. 

" Take her Uranus. She can't fight anymore in this war. Find Saturn on your way and take her back with you to the Palace to stop Michelle's bleeding." 

" Yes your Majesty." Uranus did as told and picked up the severely wounded woman into her arms and flew off in search of the death and rebirth Senshi.

" Artemis!" The sight of her husband made her happy beyond belief, but his cuts and wounds made her angry. Non the less, she ran to him, and the white haired king hugged her close with his good arm. 

" Sere, I'm glad your unhurt." Artemis kissed her forehead softly and buried his face in her hair.

" What a happy couple." Came a icy hiss before Serenity felt her love ripped from her and thrown yards from her.

" I finally found you Serena." Rei growled, the scene had made her sick with envy and disgust. 

" Oh don't call her that, because she's not _Serena_ anymore. No, it's _Queen Serenity_. " Darien floated down, placing a hand on his Queen's shoulder.

Serenity could only growl and hold her sword, ready to fight them both at once if that's what they wanted. They would lose. 

***

- Dammit, where is Hotaru??? Chelle, hold on.- Sandy bangs were matted to her forehead from her own cut. Michelle groaned in agony in her arms, and it was Michelle, not Sailor Neptune. It seemed that the woman couldn't hold her powers to her and they'd escaped into the aquamarine stone around her neck. Now it was a race against time as Michelle lost blood more quickly.

*

Saturn kept the scowl to her face as she sliced her silence glaive through yet another warrior of the Crystal Earth. Some of the man's blood splattered to her sailor uniform, she'd transformed long ago. Sailor Pluto was on the other side of her, guarding over Mercury who'd taken a nasty blow to the head from a surprise attack from one of the enemy who had stronger abilities. Hotaru herself had many cuts and forming bruises, but she'd gotten away from more serious injuries. Her head ducked from another swipe to her head and lashed out, cutting the person in the midsection. A call bought her attention from the blood bath.

" Saturn! We have to get back to the palace now!" Uranus sounded so urgent that Saturn nearly jumped from the surprise. Her dark purple eyes landed on Michelle, and she nodded. Her booted feet took her over to Pluto, who was guarding Mercury.

" Pluto, I have to leave you now. Michelle's in bad shape. I'm taking Mercury with me. I'll send someone to help you." Saturn was utterly calm in picking up the unconscious blue haired Mercury and flying up to meet Sailor Uranus.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Serenity swung her blade around to have it clash with Rei's, her left leg kicking out behind her to keep Darien at bay. Her side hurt fiercely and so did her numerous other damaged parts she'd acquired in just a short amount of time. Fighting them both at once wasn't easy. The couple had increased considerably in their fighting techniques and obviously had done it together for the purpose of defeating her. Worry weighed heavy on her mind for her Artemis, who lay unconscious in pain yards away. It almost killed her that she'd allowed him to be so brave and noble, when all she wanted was for him to stay alive. A cry ripped from her lips when yet again, her thoughts had hijacked her mind and one of the evils against her knocked her precious sword from her hand. The silver blade was flung into a bush far away, and it was clear she couldn't get to it until the fight was over. 

" Grrr, dammit!" Serenity launched her fist into Darien's face, knocking him a clean ten feet for him to stumble and fall. This was getting all to complicated and the blonde just wanted it to be over. Her only chance at winning was for her to kill them one by one, or have them destroy the other. 

Serenity flipped over Darien who had charged back at her, once regaining his balance. Using him as a sort of jump, she kicked her legs into his back, helping to jet her into Rei and knocking the other woman into the ground with harsh force. After getting up she fled away from them to get some thinking time while they raced to catch the ruler. When they were behind Serenity, she twisted and got them to run at her. The time came when she jumped up quickly, hoping they would stick themselves with each others weaponry.

No such luck unfortunately. Their swords followed her up far enough for Rei's heated blade to push into the rubber of her boot and melt it good, though not hurting her actual foot. Rei tugged down on the handle of her sword, making Serenity come down like a balloon, where Darien's blade sliced and cut into her other leg. By this they were able to get hold of her and Rei finally got the punching bag she'd always wanted. Serenity struggled with great strength, and soon enough found herself free of their painful grasps and going at Rei with her own limbs, ready to hit any part of the other woman that would hurt her enemy. Serenity thought quickly whilst keeping Darien out of the way of helping Rei and found where she'd went wrong with the whole 'getting them to destroy each other' thing.

So, twisting back around again, Serenity kept moving until they didn't know both were running at her at the same time. When they did realize, both Rei and Darien thought they had the Queen of the Moon, a woman who had destroyed their lives. But that's where Serenity became ingenuous. When the time was right, Serenity let herself drop, hands sliding under each of their blades to push them up and guided each one into the other. Serenity had been aiming for something more along the lines like their stomachs. But the rulers of Crystal Earth were so shocked and frantic that when they tried to pull away, both their swords went into and upward angle, and pushed through each of their throats…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

A/N: Hahahahaha, what a great place to stop!! I figured that would be a unique way for them to die, I'm sure no ones thought that up. I hope you liked the bit-o-gore of it all! Review please!! C ya!

JupeJupe ^_^ 


	16. Epilouge

a/A/N: I'm so close to finishing this! I'm glad ppl were happy with who I chose to kill, though Rei will always be my favorite Senshi, anyways, Enjoy!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Title: Moon's Force

Chapter Sixteen

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

The morning sun was coming up, spreading beams of dancing light over the Moon's surface. Hours after the battle had finally been over, it was declared: The Moon Force's had finally taken down the Earth: in short, they won. It was a victory many cheered about, and many later on would. But death had been the price, and the population of the great kingdom had lost up to a thousand. A great deal of people had spilled out of the cities once the dome shields had been deactivated. Cries of mourning were heard all over as even more worked to clean up the bloody battlefield. The scouts were helping a great deal, and even helped to preserve the bodies of the last royal family the Earth will ever meet. Namely, the bodies of Darien and Rei Shields, who were placed in caskets that would keep them from decaying on their trip back to the large blue planet in the sky. 

Neptune, Mercury, Mars, and Shadow Knight were in intensive care from horrific injuries that couldn't be healed by Lady Hotaru, who was weak from her own cuts. King Artemis Keys was with the four protectors of the white Moon, his beatings putting him into a comatose state. Then there was the Duo Stars, who'd been lost in the battle. Prisma and Birdie had escaped with minor flesh wounds thanks to their wonderful fighting abilities and agile states. No one was quite sure about their leader, the ones who were awake and helping that is. 

Serenity worked harder than the rest of them. She'd been talking with General Swartz and Mina since leaving her husband to the expert hands of the Palace's best doctors, seeing as Mercury was asleep for a good two more days. The trio was drawing up plans to help the Earth move into an advanced state of their old ways, before the meteor. General Swartz would head it all, until the new alliance of the Earth could stand on it's own, and then he could govern an area himself. With the vague idea of the new Earth Alliance, it was also made clear that their would be no bond between the two planets. Someday in the far future, but not during Serenity's reign, and she was planning to rule a very long time. 

Mina had loved the idea of not being Queen, she said it was a major waste of her time. It was never the blonde who acted as wife to the King anyways, that had always been Rei. No, Mina wanted just to take Eros and Aires to a nice spot in a America possibly and start a business. She wasn't sure which type yet, maybe auto repair. No one had known, but Mina loved cars, and she was good with a wrench. 

***

Serenity sighed and stood from the table. All the plans were ready and the Terra ships were ready to be gone from her Kingdom. Her legs felt shaky from all of the new happenings, and her husbands state. 

" Serenity?" 

" Yes?" Serenity looked over to the blonde, who walked over to her hesitantly.

" I'm sorry Serenity, for not being the Senshi I should have been. Life turns out weird I guess. I hope that Artemis and the others heal soon, and I hope your daughter lives a great life." Mina felt so incredibly guilty, having hurt the wise woman's Senshi and killed some of her soldiers. 

" Thanks for the apology, I hope the same for you. And Swartz, good luck with the new alliance. I think the Earth was always meant for democracy, not under the rule of a monarchy." Despite her recent hate, the silver blonde haired woman hugged her old enemy and the General goodbye. 

Swartz and Mina climbed aboard the main ship hand in hand, then within a minute were flying off into the sky.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Serenity sighed sadly, pulling her favorite medieval white and silver dress on. Reaching up, her arms twisted her long hair into the buns that were her heritage. Life had been so dull and depressing with most of her friends asleep in the infirmary, and her Artemis still in his comatose state. That was what worried her most, the king hadn't waken up yet and she missed his quirky grin and laughing eyes. 

" Queen Serenity?" A young woman stood in her doorway, wearing a maids dress of dark blue and light green that stuck to her flatteringly. 

" Yes? Something wrong?" Serenity felt panic start to flood her mind, when the maid shook her head no.

" No, my lady. Princess Isibo won't stop crying though and I can't get her to sleep for her afternoon nap." The young woman smiled softly at her.

" Oh, yes, I'll be along quickly then." The mother of the princess slipped into some low healed shoes and followed along the maid to the nursery, which was just down the same corridor.

Inside the brightly colored nursery many of the nurse maids fussed over Isibo to get her to calm down, but the baby insisted on crying. Serenity rushed forward and scooped up the white haired babe and cooed her softly till her sobs became soft whimpers, then finally she was asleep. 

" I think I'll take Isibo with me to see her father later on, so she can just stay with me for the day. I'm sorry if your ear rings, Isibo has a very healthy set of lungs. The day is yours to do as you please." Her maids nodded, whispering about what they were planning on doing with their day off. Serenity merely chuckled to herself softly, placing her little girl into a carriage that she could either push around, or have float next to her if her arms got tired. 

" At least I have you, my little one. Let's go see how your uncle is." 

Off the pair went, with the princess slumbering in her carriage, and her mother pushing her along contently.

***

" Lita, I'm all right to stand! Silly, stop your fussing already!" Sammy laughed heartedly as Lita plopped down, not happy that he was up walking around and not still in bed.

" Well you shouldn't be walking just yet! Your wound hasn't healed properly!" She huffed and looked away while he walked over to the window, obviously not listening to her.

" My, my! You two sound like an old married couple, and I should know! Oh, that reminds me. What exactly was Luna talking about before she died, something about a "powerful Senshi and her love"? Care to explain?" 

" Uh..well..ummmm…" Sammy stayed looking at the what ever it was he was looking at.

" Lady Lita, your blushing." Serenity giggled, loving the way she could sound so Queen like and yet tease her brother and the love of his life. Of course Serenity knew what was going on, what _has_ been going on. She always knew what went on with her protectors and about her brother as well.

" You know don't you?" Lita went two more shades of red when her friend nodded slowly, grinning madly.

" Sere are you mad? We didn't want to say anything now, with the war and Artemis being in the coma-I'm sorry." Sammy went over to his sister seeing her smile fade and a sad frown mare her pretty face.

" No, I wish you had said something. I was just going to see him in a minute anyways. I've been so bored since everything's been shut down to let the families mourn there lost ones. Why did they have to be so full of hate?" 

Her tears started to fall, but her brother quickly wiped them away and hugged her to him in her sadness.

" I'm sorry Sere, please stop crying. I hate seeing you in the dark the way you are. We all know Artemis is getting better, his vital signs are getting stronger by the hour! He could wake any second." Lady Lita felt her straighten in their group hug.

" Your right of course. Well, it's only getting later and I haven't been to see anyone all day, except you two. Make yourselves known soon, the palace could you something happy about it." She smiled at the new pair and wheeled Isibo out of the room and down the hall, lit by the setting sun.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Artemis lay still on his bed in the infirmary, all sorts of tubes and wires plugged into his paling skin. A monitor sits on a stand next to his bedside, beeping every other second with new readings. Bandages were wrapped snuggly around his arms and head. It was a sight Serenity had never wanted to see until her old age. Isibo had a confused look on her little face, as if she was wondering if this truly was her usually happy father. 

" He should be out of it in just a few more days my Queen." Lady Ami came over, her white coat open to reveal pastel green scrubs. 

" Thank you Mercury." Serenity didn't bother to lift her head, all she wanted to do was look at her husband's face and wish his dark blue eyes were looking back. 

Serenity stayed only awhile longer, before leaving to the dinning room for dinner with the others, who were now all well and active again in their duties. 

***

Later that night, Artemis came out of his sleeping state to a pitch black room. He breathed in a panicked breathe, his thoughts running with frightened questions as to where he was and how he'd gotten there. But soon enough he felt his breathing calm when a soft gentle hand went to his forehead and he laid back with a confused look.

" Your Majesty, please calm down. Don't scare yourself, your very safe King Artemis. It's just me, Lady Hotaru. Stay still while I turn on the lights." Hotaru let go of him and clapped her hands, which turned on the lights of the medical room he was in. 

" Lady Hotaru? How, how long have I been in a bed? When did the battle end? Who won? How's Serenity and Isibo?!" Artemis shot up panicking again, sweat beading his forehead from the anxiety he felt.

" Please Artemis! Lay down and breath! Let me call Mercury and Serenity, then your questions will be answered." Seeing him nod and lay back down, Hotaru flipped open her communicator watch and pressed the blue and white buttons. 

" Come to the infirmary! Artemis has woken up!" She cut them off before they could get a word in and reached for a thermometer.

" Hmmm…Well, no fever that's good. The Queen and Mercury are on their way and should be in a second or so. Just stay there while I get some instruments." 

" Alright." The King sat up and listened to the rustling noises made by the Saturn Senshi, then looking to the door when he heard the sound of footsteps.

" Artemis!!" Serenity ran over to him and buried her head in his shirt, amazed he was awake so soon.

" Sere? What happened?" His bewildered look made her laugh and she sat by his side.

" You've been comatose for a week now. Don't worry though, Isibo is fine, and so is everyone else now! Oh you worried me!" Serenity kissed him and finally felt all her depression slip away.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

* A Year Later…*

" Good girl Isibo! Come on, walk to daddy!" Artemis held his arms out to his little daughter, who waddled on her toddler legs to come over to him. 

" Umff!" Isibo squeaked as she fell, but only giggled at her soft landing and struggled to get up again. Trying to get to her father's strong arms.

The sun shone brightly today, a summer day in July. The royal family had declared this a new holiday, one for relaxation and fun, for no reason at all. So the Senshi had set out for a picnic in the sand, on a private beach owned by them all. Sammy and Lita had married a month ago, and were expecting a child in nine months. Ami had pursued a relationship with Senator Christopher Eon. They made an excellent couple and seemed unable to part with each other for long. Out of all the Senshi, Lita and Ami were the only ones in relationships, all the others preferred to test the waters. 

Thankfully, life had been peaceful, and just a while ago, they'd received word from the Earth. General Swartz, or Senator Cole Swartz of New York as he was called now, had sent a message. It seemed he hadn't had a very difficult time getting the nations back to the way they were before and getting a treaty signed for the "Sphere Alliance". He mentioned that instead of watching over a country, he settled for a state in America. Even that he was going to give up soon to start a business with Mina. The blonde was said to be doing well with Eros and Aires, though she feared Aires may grow to be like his father or mother. But with Swartz around to model for them, her fears were quieted and she liked her simple life. 

Serenity was happy with herself and all she'd accomplished with her family and life. It was a truly lovely life, the best part, she never knew what was next.

*~ The End ~*


End file.
